Reuniendo a los bladebreakers
by Ayacrawford-Reichan
Summary: El título lo dice todo, estoy de regreso en Beyblade! Y espero que les guste. KaixRei y algunas más.shonenai
1. El plan

Hey! estoy de vuelta, ya me habían quitado este fic pero volví a reescribirlo y espero que esta vez también les guste y que no me lo quiten! Por cierto, quedas advertido, si no te gusta el shonen-ai o esas cosas, no intentes leerlo ok? )

DISCLAIMER: Para mi desgracia, beyblade no me pertenece, ni creo que algún día me pertenecerá pero solo queda intentar...uno nunca sabe que puede pasar...

**Capitulo 1: El plan**

Eran las 2 de la tarde y Tyson se encontraba en la escuela todavía, sin duda, era un día aburrido, bueno, el solo hecho de ir a la escuela era aburrido. La idea de diversión de Tyson era jugar una partida de beyblade con sus amigos ... pero últimamente esto no había sido posible que esto fuera realidad, ya que hacía más de un año que no había visto a sus amigos Max, Rei y Kai.

1 año atrás...

Tyson recuerda aquella tarde como si hubiera sido ayer, los chicos

(los majestics) habían organizado una reunión para festejar su victoria

en contra de Bega, todos se encontraban presentes, disfrutando de la fiesta, mientras, Max, Rei, Kai y Tyson se encontraban en el balcón del castillo de Robert (donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta) observando la puesta de sol. Para ellos se veía mejor que nunca,ya que se encontraban nostálgicos... sabían lo que estaba por venir...su separación. A Tyson se le había ocurrido una gran idea para que él y los chicos pudieran estar un poco más de tiempo juntos; pensó en invitar a los chicos a quedarse a su casa unos cuantos días, aunque sabía que eso sólo demoraría más su separación y aún así decidió proponerselos.

Yo por el momento me iré a Estados Unidos con mamá dentro de una semana, no sé por cuanto tiempo exactamente

Yo no estoy muy seguro, tal vez me quede unos días más en Japón y luego vuelva a China...mi hogar...- Rei dijo esto un poco desanimado y triste

Vaya...que hay de ti, Kai?-

...Nada de tu incumbencia Tyson- Kai dijo esto seguido de una sonrisa muy leve

Como digas viejo.-

Después se hizo un silencio sepulcral, cada uno sabía que debía partir, pero ninguno de ellos quería hacerlo...

...Ustedes saben, pueden venir a mi casa y quedarse unos días...al abuelo no le molestará...así estaremos juntos unos días mas...- entonces el silencio se hizo presente...hasta que no fue nada más ni nada menos Kai quien rompió el silencio...

Por que no?

Max sonrió y asintió, mientras que Rei se veía un poco pensativo

Rei?..-

Max miró con curiosidad a Rei

Tal vez Rei no quiere aceptar y no lo culpo, tal vez tiene mejores cosas que hacer- dijo Tyson algo desanimado

Rei solo miraba fijamente a Tyson sin articular palabra alguna, parecía una estatua pues no tenía ninguna reacción hasta que pronunció algo...

Tu sabes...soy una persona muy ocupada...y - (sonrió)

Es un no?-

Pues...-

No había terminado de hablar cuando un fuerte brazo lo jaló del cuello y lo acercó a él sin permitirle hablar, entonces Kai habló...

Claro que Rei puede ir , porque no importa que tan ocupado esté, Rei siempre dejará todo a un lado para ir con nosotros, no es así, Rei? - contestó Kai mientras miraba a Rei con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

Oye, déjame terminar, vamos claro que no tengo nada que hacer claro que

voy a ir!-

Eso es amigo!- contesto entusiasmado Tyson -así me gusta, ahora lo que haremos...-

De repente, Tyson escuchó una voz que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos

Tyson? Tyson? Tyson! Crees que sería mucha molestia si pudieras poner atención a la clase para poder continuar?-

Eh,ah! claro, lo siento maestra! -

No hay problema solo pon más atención-

Lo intentaré!-

Todos se reían, mientras Hiromi y Kyouju miraban a Tyson, cada uno desde sus asientos; Kyouju entendía perfectamente lo que tenía Tyson, era tristeza, por la rotunda separación que habían tenido él y los chicos. Kyouju había intentado comunicarse con ellos pero no contestaban las llamadas, habían cambiando de número, o se habían cambiado de casa; pareciera que la tierra se los hubiera tragado...Kyouju sabía que Tyson se encontraba muy triste por ello...y lo entendía perfectamente, así que había decidido hablar con Hiromi a la hora del descanso sin que Tyson se diera cuenta para que juntos, pudieran encontrar una solución.

Había llegado la hora del descanso y Kyouju se encontraba en el techo esperando a Hiromi.

Ya es tarde- dijo mirando su reloj.

Lo siento Kyouju, me quedé hablando con la maestra-

No hay problema Hiromi, pero espero que sepas por que te cité aquí-

Es por Tyson verdad? no sé que le pasa, ha estado muy raro en estos días-

Kyouju y Hiromi empezaron a hablar de que en los últimos días Tyson había estado muy distraído y distante, ya que la razón era por la partida de los chicos. Fue entonces cuando ambos urdieron un plan para hacer que Tyson y los bladebreakers se reencontraran.

Ya tengo la dirección del colegio de Kai, y fue lo más que pude conseguir solo tienes que ir y búscalo y saber si todavía vive. Yo creo que si logramos localizarlo, estoy seguro que encontraremos a los demás, así que por favor Hiromi, te lo encargo, es más fácil que tu siendo una chica consigas información en una escuela para varones-

Haré lo que pueda pero no me pidas milagros -

Gracias Hiromi, yo mientras entretendré a Tyson- dijo Kyouju mientras se iba

Es lo menos que puedo hacer... -

Hiromi llega a un gran e impresionante colegio y al observar que es un colegio muy elegante y decide tomar valor y entrar. Al hacerlo nota que hay unos chicos hablando en lo que parece ser ruso, y se les acerca a otros que están platicando.

Em, hola disculpen busco a alguien...-

Los chicos la miran extrañados, se miran a sí mismos y se ríen

Oigan les pregunté algo-

"Sorry, we don't speak japanese"-

Ay no!...bueno,.."I"..."look"...- (saca una foto donde vienen

los chicos) -"he"...Hiwatari Kai-

"mmmm...I think I've seen him before..."- exclamo uno de los chicos.

"Yes, I've seen him"- casi gritó el otro chico.

Perdón? Em, cómo se los digo..."I"..er "don't speak..english...and"-

Dicen que lo han visto antes- dijo un tercer chico que se les acercó

Gracias, tu sí hablas japonés! gracias al cielo!-

Después de eso, Hiromi y el chico se fueron a la cafetería del colegio, donde no había tanta gente. Ya estando ahí, Wyatt le preguntó que era lo que necesitaba y si le podía ayudar de alguna manera.

Gracias, verás Wyatt, estoy buscando a un amigo que estudia aquí! -

Dime su nombre, tal vez lo conozco -

Se llama Hiwatari Kai -

Dijo Hiromi, cuando de repente se dio cuenta que Wyatt se había quedado en silencio y su rostro había cambiado drásticamente de una linda y cálida sonrisa a uno muy frío.

Dije algo malo? - contestó ella preocupada

Wyatt solo guardó silencio y la miró fijamente para responderle algo que la dejaría congelada

No lo vas a ver, si conozco a Kai, pero seguramente tu eres amiga de Tyson y no voy a permitir que te acerques a él...si tienes suerte, tal vez se lo comunique-

...Pero, tu no tienes derecho a decidir sobre Kai, será mejor que me digas donde está!-

De repente Wyatt se levantó de su asiento y casi gritando contestó

El no desea verlos y de igual manera no se encuentra aquí, así que por tu propio bien, lárgate -

Hiromi se quedó muy sorprendida pero sabía que no tenía ninguna opción, así que decidió irse pero no se dio por vencida, así que se dirigió a el departamento de informes...

En otro lugar, más precisamente en la cafetería, Wyatt estaba sentado aún en la mesa en la que se encontraba con Hiromi unos segundos antes, mientras se encontraba pensando para sí mismo.

Nunca dejaré que vean a Kai...será mejor que no le comente nada a Kai de lo sucedido...así estará mejor 

Entretanto Hiromi iba camino a casa pensando que iba a decirle a Kyouju cuando éste le llamara para preguntarle que había pasado. Justo en el momento en que llegó a su casa escuchó sonar el teléfono y uno de sus hermanos contestó

Kenta! si es Kyouju dile que no...- exclamó sin suerte ya que Kenta ya tenía el teléfono en sus manos

Ah, hola Kyouju...claro...si, tienes suerte, acaba de llegar...no, no sé donde estaba...si...claro, tienes razón...claro, enseguida te comunico con ella, hermana te llama Kyouju-

Gracias...voy a contestar en mi habitación- dicho esto, sube las escaleras hacia su habitación

Qué le pasara a Hiromi?...ha estado muy extraña -

Ya en su habitación, Hiromi se encontraba en su habitación hablando con Kyouju por teléfono informándole lo que le había sucedido en el colegio de Kai.

Es en serio Kyouju- decía Hiromi un poco decepcionada -de repente apareció este chico Wyatt y dijo que tal vez se lo diría...aunque la verdad dudo que lo haga...si...esta bien...mañana hablamos en la escuela, adiós!...ya colgó... no se qué voy a hacer-

Al siguiente día Kyouju y Hiromi discutían que iban a hacer hasta que llegó Tyson y decidieron hablarlo en otra ocasión.

Ok espero que les haya gustado, sino háganmelo saber, estoy dispuesta a recibir todo tipo de críticas, si les gustó, también avísenme y nos vemos a la próxima. Sólo para aclarar, Beyblade no me pertenece pero Kenta sí ok?


	2. El Costo de tu Felicidad

Aquí estoy de nuevo, perdiendo mi tiempo, escribiendo ya que no hay nada que hacer...espero que les guste y si tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario haganmelo saber por favor:)

DISCLAIMER:Solo me hacen sufrir poniendo esto, yo se perfectamente que beyblade no me pertenece, solo le pertenece a Takao Aoki, pero mis esperanzas son grandes, y algun día beyblade será mío!jajajajaja!

Capitulo 2:El costo de tu felicidad...

Colegio Ruso-americano

En el colegio, Wyatt se encontraba leyendo un libro en una banca que había en uno de los tantos jardines, de repente mira el reloj y piensa para si mismo que ya es tarde, a lo lejos escucha a unas personas llamarlo...

_-"Hey Wyatt!"-_

_-"Boys... what do you need?"- Wyatt miro de reojo a los dos chicos que se le acercaban..._

_-"Nothing special Josh and I only want to know if the girl found Kai"-_

_-"No"-_

_-"And why didnt´t you tell her where could she found him?"-_

_-"None of your business Randall...if I told Kai he might go..."-_

_-"I think I´ve heard she was a friend of him..."-_

_-"...If I let Kai go...he might see him again and start thinking about him, that means he could go away...and I don´t want that...I´ll do whatever is necessary for Kai to stay with me. I want to be with him and it doesn´t matter the cost, even if it´s necessary to take him away from his friends..."-_

_-"I think he´s serious Josh..."-_

_-...Look, it´s Kai!...Hey Kai how was the business class?"-_

_-"...Boring..."-_

Kai llega y pasa de largo a los dos chicos, se sienta en la banca al lado de Wyatt y pasa su brazo por el respaldo de esta misma...

_-"...Kai...you know...there was some-..."- _

Josh no termino su frase pues fue interrumpido por Wyatt...

_-Oye Kai antes de ir al cine podemos tomar algo en la cafeteria?-_

_-Puedes esperar? Josh quiere decirme algo... "What were you saying?"-_

_-"It´s nothing, he doesn´t want to say anything...right Josh?"-_

Josh sabía que Wyatt era alguien peligroso cuando lo deseaba y además, había sido el responsable de que el pudiera salir con Randall, sin su ayuda nunca hubiera podido ser como era ahora, además sabía muchas cosas de él que no quería que se supieran, por supuesto si hacía que Wyatt se enojara...

_-"It's nothing...forget it..."-_

...algo muy malo podría pasarle...

_-"Let's go Ran"-_

_-"Sure Josh, bye guys"-_

_-Bien ahora que se fueron podemos...-_

_-En verdad creo que Josh queria decirme algo...-_

_-Seguro otra tonteria no te preocupes, recuerda que iremos al cine-_

_-Cierto lo prometido es deuda...pero...-_

_-Ahora que?-_

_-Te iras con el uniforme? Porque yo voy a cambiarme no se tú...-_

_-Bien, en un momento regreso...o mejor nos vemos aqui mismo en 20 minutos!- se levanta y se va corriendo_

_-Esta bien...20 minutos...20 minutos...20...minutos..._

Kai no era del tipo de personas que eran nostálgicas, sin embargo, en ese preciso día se encontraba muy distraido, ya que un pensamiento había estado su mente... "Hoy se cumple un año desde que no nos vemos" ... pensaba Kai para sí cuando empezó a recordar lo ocurrido en aquel día en que habían aceptado ir a casa de Tyson

** 1 año atrás...**

_-Bien ya que aceptaron quedarse lo que haremos será...que será...-_

_-Pues yo propongo que volvamos adentro y sigamos en la fiesta!-_

_-Me parece una gran idea Maxie! Rei, Kai ustedes que dicen?-_

_-Pues...yo prefiero entrar en un momento-_

_-Igual yo-_

_-Bien chicos pero no tarden mucho los vamos a estar esperando!-_

En ese momento sale Enrique para avisarles algo...

_-Oigan rápido, vengan va a haber un concurso para ver quien come mas hot dogs y Michael dice que puede ganarte Tyson!-_

_-Ganarme? Eso lo veremos, vamos Maxie?-_

_-Claro Ty-_

Entran los tres, mientras que Rei y Kai se quedan atrás.

_-Se veían muy entusiasmados no lo crees?-_

_-Rei, tu sabes que ellos se entusiasman con cualquier cosa-_

_-Jajajaja...así es...-_

Entonces, Rei con un delicado y frágil movimiento se da la media vuelta y se recarga en el barandal que da una vista directa al mar, que se ve de un hermoso color rojizo debido a el ocaso.

_-...-_

_-El sol se ve hermoso, no lo crees?-_

_-...Hay algo que te preocupe Rei? Te veo distraido...-_

_-No me pasa nada...nada...en realidad...-_

_-Te escucho...- _

_Rei voltea, lo mira y le dedica una sonrisa_

_-Es solo que... bah, olvídalo...-_

_-Dime...en realidad regresaras a China?-_

_-Así es, regresaré a mi casa...-_

_-...Y...Porque no te quedas?...-_

Rei se vuelve a voltear mirando hacia el mar agacha su cabeza un poco y luego vuelve a levantarla para decir algo...

_-No tengo nada a que quedarme...- entonces, voltea a ver a Kai -...o sí?-_

Kai guarda silencio, camina mientras Rei lo sigue con la mirada, y se recarga tambien en el barandal...

_-Dimelo tu...-_

_-...-_

En ese mismo instante Kai sintió como si ese momento fuese eterno, ambos se miraban a los ojos guardando silencio, sin palabra alguna sin hacer movimiento alguno...Kai podía sentir como se hundía en los dorados ojos de Rei,el siempre los había considerado hermosos, y con el bello resplandor rojizo del sol, lucían mas hermosos aún...esos ojos en los que tanto había pensado...esos ojos dorados eran su perdición...

Kai no supo cuando fue que sin darse cuenta la distancia entre ambos se iba haciendo menor...cada momento sus rostros se acercaban más, poco a poco... hasta que quedaron a solo algunos escasos milímetros, entonces Kai reaccionó y se retiró un poco, mientras Rei, sorojado, hacía lo mismo.

_-Em...-_

_-...Creo que Tyson se preocupará si no regresamos adentro- en ese instante Rei se dirigió a la puerta y tomó el perno, y volteo a ver a Kai -No vienes?-_

_-Claro...Oye Rei-_

_-Si?-_

_-Te voy a decir esto y solo te lo diré una vez y espero que puedas respoderme, pero sobretodo espero que tu respuesta sea positiva...-_

Rei soltó el perno y se volteó completamente a ver a Kai

_-Te escucho...-_

_-Por favor...quiero que...-_

De repente, Kai escuchó una voz que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos

_-Kai? Kai?... Kai!-_

_-Eh? Que?-_

_-No dijiste que ibas a ir a cambiarte? Bueno si quieres ir puedo esperarte...-_

_-No, me iré así-_

_-Quien te entiende...bueno nos vamos?-_

_-Sí... que película quieres ver?-_

Wyatt se cuelga de su brazo y se recarga en su hombro ( ) mientras empieza a decirle los nombres de algunas películas, pero la mente de Kai se encuentra muy lejos, pensando en otra cosa, exactamente en alguien... Mientras piensa para si mismo... "Aún puedo recordarlo...sin embargo, porqué hoy, porqué ahora, en este momento que estoy siendo 'feliz' con Wyatt... porqué... deseo verlos de nuevo..."

Wyatt se da cuenta de que Kai no le está poniendo atención por lo que se enoja mucho y piensa que de seguro es por los chicos, Tyson,Max...y Rei. Así que decide empezar a decir cosas sin sentido...

_-Ya que si esa no te gusta podemos ir a ver, no sé, 'Soldado rojo ultra máximo poder', o algo así como 'Las noches prohibidas de la srita. Mason ó en todo caso la de 'Perfect World' o sino esa tan famosa película 3X donde dicen que sale Tsubasa Ozora...mmmmm...o podemos hacer la nuestra...Kai?-_

_-Eh?... Dijiste que quieres ver la película de Tsubasa Ozora?-_

_-Te estoy diciendo que no me estas poniendo atención-_

_-Lo siento yo...-_

_-...Hay una película muy buena que se llama 'El Jardin del Edén', Josh me dijo que estaba muy buena, que tal si vamos?-_

_-Sí...vamos...-_

Mientras tanto, Kyouju se encontraba en su casa pensando como iba a hacer para juntar a los chicos, estaba sentado frente a su computadora cuando recibió un correo electrónico de una dirección desconocida...

_-Que sera esto?...Veamos, dice..._

**Estimado Kyouju** :

_**Me dirijo a ti por medio de la presente para darte un aviso, me he **_

_**dado cuenta que intentas reunir a los bladebreakers y te tengo una proposición **_

_**para lograrlo, la pregunta es aceptas mi ayuda?**_

_**Si es así, esperare tu respuesta pacientemente. Solo reenvía el mensaje **_

_**comunicándome tu respuesta. Nos vemos. **_

**_Atentamente_** :

**Tu informante anónimo**.

_-Qué significa esto?...pero mucho me temo que no tengo otra opción más que aceptar, además que puedo perder?-_

Kyouju decidió aceptar y respondió el mensaje diciendo que aceptaba y se dedico a esperar respuesta del anónimo.

Al siguiente día...

Hiromi se encontraba en su banco, sentada y un poco desilusionada, había intentado llamar a Max, Rei e incluso a Kai pero no había obtenido respuesta y quería comunicárselo a Kyouju por esa razón había llegado temprano y había rechazado la invitación de Tyson sobre irse juntos a la escuela; Hiromi sabía que Kyouju siempre llegaba temprano así que por eso estaba ahí.

_-Ya tardó...que le estará tomando tanto tiempo a Kyouju...-_

No había terminado de decir esto cuando Kyouju entró con su Laptop en mano y lo primero que notó fue que no había nadie más que Hiromi en el salón.

_-Hiromi, hoy llegaste temprano a que se debe eso, desde que recuerdo nunca has sido la persona más puntual aunque tampoco sueles llegar tarde-_

_-Gracias por el halago jefe, pero quería decirte algo, anoche volví a intentar llamar a los chicos-_

_-Vaya, recibiste respuesta alguna?-_

_-Verás, primero intenté llamando a Max y oh sorpresa, según su madre, ya no vive ahí, se cambió de casa y no sabe su número telefónico- _

_-Wow, eso es algo nuevo- _

_-Eso parece, luego intenté con Rei, y esa odiosa mujer de nuevo contestó y...!-_

_-Qué mujer?-_

_-La ultima vez que llame a Rei me contestó ella, la odio, me trató muy mal, bueno, me dijo "Lo siento, Rei no está y tal vez no regrese temprano así que no intentes llamarlo más tarde, pero yo le diré que le llamaste, cuídate y adiós." -Y sin más ni más me colgó el teléfono, puedes creerlo?-_

_-Increíble-_

_-Bueno, después intenté con Kai, y como fui inteligente y pedi su numero llame y dije que era la srita. Hiwatari que necesitaba hablar con mi hermano y me comunicaron a su dormitorio-_

_-Wow, eso si fue inteligente Hiromi me impresionas-_

_-En realidad no fue mi idea, Kenta me ayudó, el fue quien llamó-_

_-Pero...si tu hermano llamó...su voz...-_

_-No voy a entrar en detalles, ahora, lo llame pero me contestó este chico Wyatt-_

_-Acaso vive con el?-_

_-Me pregunté lo mismo, eran las 12 a.m. y el seguía ahí, pero bueno el me dijo "Vaya que eres insistente, pero ni aún así te comunicaré con Kai, porqué no lo dejan vivir su vida en paz, dejen de buscarlo, no los quiero ver cerca de el" y me colgó...-_

_-Lo siento-_

_-Yo lo siento, ya no se que hacer jefe-_

_- Por eso no te preocupes-_

_-A que te refieres?-_

_-Te lo voy a explicar detalladamente-_

Kyouju comenzó a explicarle del mensaje que había recibido la noche anterior, el había contestado que sí y unos minutos después había llegado la respuesta diciéndole lo que tendrían que hacer para poder reunir a los bladebreakers.

Al terminar de ver el plan y todo lo que iba a suceder, Kyouju y Hiromi vieron que el plan era casi perfecto y pensaron que funcionaría sin duda alguna, así que empezaron a celebrar y Hiromi se abrazó a el , todo esto sucedía sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de que Tyson acababa de llegar y

se encontraba viendo la escena y malos pensamientos vinieron a su cabeza, creyendo que esa era la razón por la que Hiromi le había negado muchas citas últimamente, así que se fue muy furioso. Según Kyouju y Hiromi el plan iba sobre ruedas...sin saber que tal vez tendría un costo...

Por cierto, a esos incautos, por si no saben Primero: Tsubasa Ozora es tambien conocido como Oliver Atom...no, el tampoco me pertenece, el solo le pertenece a Taro Misaki(Tom)...bueno...ustedes saben...a su autor Yoichi Takahashi...si lo se han de pensar que estoy obsesionada, pero que le voy a hacer...

segundo: las películas tambien mencionadas no me pertenecen...ni siquiera se si existen... pero que más da...solo creo que Perfect world si es una película pero no estoy segura...ya saben...si quieren darme una sugerencia o consejo (por que la verdad no soy muy buena escribiendo...)estoy abierta para cualquier comentario.

Gracias y hasta la próxima:)


	3. La confesión

Hey! aquí estoy de nuevo, actualizando.

DISCLAIMER:Ya lo sé, beyblade no me pertenece, mucho menos Rei y Kai pero bueno...algo que si me pertenece es Michael, que no es el Michael Parker de la serie...solo pongo esto porque es necesario, porque estoy segura que algún día beyblade me pertenecerá!

Creo que ahora sí eso es todo, muy bien empecemos con el capítulo

Capitulo 3:La confesión

Estados Unidos, Los Angeles

Era una tarde cálida y Max se encontraba sentado en la ventana de su nuevo

apartamento, al fin , su propio apartamento, bueno, de él y de su novio,

el chico más encantador sobre el planeta. Se encontraba esperándolo pues él

había ido a comprar la comida mientras Max lo esperaba.

Ya tardó un poco...tal vez había mucha gente...solo espero que no se

vaya hasta el restaurante de comida china, aunque creo haber mencionado que

quería comer algo de eso...es tan capaz de haber ido a comprarla...

Max sonrió un poco mientras pensaba en su chico, era muy amable con él,

lo consentía mucho y siempre le daba todo lo que el deseaba, siempre le

cumplía todos sus caprichos...Max pensaba en eso cuando sin saber porqué

algo le incitó a mirar el calendario para ver la fecha.

Más a menos,hoy hace un año que no nos vemos...pero también hoy hace un

año conozco a Michael...que estarán haciendo Rei, Kai y Tyson...aunque

hace un año...ese día...

Max empieza a recordar aquel día hace un año, después que habían aceptado ir

a casa de Tyson, el momento en el que él y Tyson entraron para continuar la

fiesta.

1 año atrás...

Bien estoy aquí porque alguien dijo que era mejor que yo comiendo hotdogs

Fui yo, estas dispuesto a aceptar el desafío Tyson?

Por supuesto viejo!

Michael tal vez deberias pensarlo

No señor, Tyson empecemos!

Asi se habla!

Bien, yo llevare la cuenta, listos? 1,2,3!

El "concurso" empezo y Tyson y Michael empezaron desesperadamente a comer,

ambos lo hacian lo mas rápido que podían, Max se encontraba apoyando a Tyson y

se encontraba muy feliz hasta que de repente, notó que Oliver se acercaba poco

a poco hacia donde él estaba, hasta que llego a su lado para preguntarle en donde

se encontraban Rei y Kai; Max señalo hacia la ventana, indicando que se encontraban

afuera. Ambos miraron afuera y lo que vieron fue a Rei recargado en la puerta mientras Kai

le decía algo, después, Kai guardó silencio y fue Rei quien empezó a decir algunas cosas,

Max no podía escuchar nada por el ruido , asi que intento acercarse a la

ventana, pero cuando ya estaba mas cerca, Rei entró seguido de Kai.

Hey Max, que haces?

Em, yo? ah,nada!

Como va el concurso?

Bien, creo, Tyson va ganando

Eso es bueno...si...bueno...

Max observó que Rei se encontraba un poco nervioso y algo distraído pero no hizo caso y siguió observando la competencia hasta que Oliver de nuevo se acercó a el y lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo a otra de las tantas salas del enorme palacio de Robert. Cuando llegaron a la sala Max se impresionó pues ésta tenia una decoración hermosa; habia pinturas, una chimenea, y unos hermosos muebles que parecian muy costosos y sin duda contrastaban con la decoración en todo el cuarto. De repente, Oliver sentó a Max en un sillón que se encontraba justo en frente de la chimenea , tomó sus manos y dió un gran suspiro como si estuviera dispuesto a decir algo

Oliver que te pasa , porque me trajiste hasta aquí? o para qué?

Maxie hay algo muuuy importante que debes saber

Bien, adelante

Se que tú y Tyson salen a escondidas de todos los demás

Qué!

Y debo decirte que necesitas dejarlo

Max se encontraba sorprendido como podia haberse dado cuenta? lo escondían muy bien...había sido demasiado obvio?...no, era lo mas discreto posible...pero era Oliver, el chico mas susceptible de todos, si habia un problema o un chisme o cualquier cosa, era el primero en notarlo , despues de pensar en eso , reaccionó a lo que le habia dicho : tenía que dejarlo? no habia razon.

Qué? dame una buena razon

Escucha, yo se que tal vez Tyson y tu tuvieron muchas dificultades para poder estar juntos pero no te hará ningun bien y a la larga te lastimara

Estas equivocado, Tyson me quiere en serio, me lo ha dicho, e incluso me prometió dejar a Hiromi

...Ok, quiero decirte que todo lo que te dijo tambien se lo dijo a alguien mas, a la otra persona con la que sale y no es Hiromi...me refiero a Zeo.

En ese momento Max sintió como si su mundo se derrumbara, no podia creer lo que escuchaba Tyson sería incapaz de traicionarlo

M-Mientes, Tyson nunca haría algo así! Ademas no tienes nada para demostrar que dices la verdad

Para tu mala suerte...

Dicho esto, Oliver se puso de pie y se encamino hacia una mesa de madera muy linda y estilizada donde se encontraba un sobre amarillo de papel junto con una grabadora de mano, los tomó en sus manos y volvió a su lugar en el sillón.

...si las tengo,las quieres ver? Son unas fotografías que conseguí, junto con una grabación con la confesión de Tyson diciendo que sale con Zeo, y contigo al mismo tiempo...

Max dudó, no se encontraba seguro, pero luego pensó Es una broma de los chicos y tomó el sobre y lentamente lo abrió y al hacerlo...

En eso el concurso habia terminado y el ganador había sido Tyson,y estaba festajando por ello; Kai estaba recargado en una pared cerca del balcón y Rei estaba platicando con Mystel

Qué raro...

Qué pasa Rei?

Nada, es solo que Max y Oliver ya tardaron no lo crees?

Algo

Pero bueno, no importa, ahora ibas a confesar quién es tu amor prohibido y secreto cierto?

Dijo esto Rei mientras miraba a Mystel deseando saber de quien se trataba y Mystel se encontraba algo sonrojado agachó su mirada y miró hacia un lado y entonces respondió

Pues se trata de...

No terminó de decir el nombre cuando de repente las puertas se abrieron de par en par y por ellas entró Max, obviamente algo enojado pues no tenía su usual sonrisa...al mirarlo, todos se quedaron silencios hasta que Max caminó hacia donde Tyson y con lágrimas en los ojos le abofeteó.

Todos se quedaron atónitos, qué le pasaba a Max, porque estaba tan enojado...tal vez sólo Oliver sabía la razón...entonces, Tyson sujetó su mejilla y lo observó con una mirada llena de confusión.

Te odio Tyson Grenger! no quiero volver a verte en mi vida, jamás!

Dicho esto, se dió la media vuelta y estaba dispuesto a irse cuando Tyson lo sostuvo del brazo para detenerlo

Max, qué te pasa, por qué me golpeas?

Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarme? Me prometiste que dejarías a Hiromi por mí, que me querías y no se que cosas, y que hiciste? fuíste y te revolcaste con Zeo!

Entonces el silencio se hizo presente, todos se quedaron callados al oir las incriminatorias palabras de Max,Tyson se quedó sin habla y soltó a Max por un solo instante, que sirvió para que este se soltara.

Max espera, puedo explicarlo!

No quiero ecucharte, alejate de mí

Tyson estaba a punto de alcanzarlo cuando al camino salieron Robert y Michael que le impedían el paso señalandole que si daba un paso más sería historia. Mientras Max se dirigía a la salida, Rei rapidamente se levantó de su asiento y como pudo, a duras penas, alcanzó a Max , ya que iba muy rápido, pero no lo alcanzó a tomar muy bien, tratando de detenerlo lo jaló, pero al intentarlo Max se zafó empujandolo haciendo que Rei perdiera el equilibrio y por poco fuera al suelo y no sucedió gracias a que Kai reaccionó y lo tomó antes de que cayera al suelo.

Nadie hizo el intento de detenerlo y dejaron que se fuera, pues pensaron que Max regresaría mas tarde ya que solo necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos,pero Max, no regresó.

Se hacia más tarde y Max vagaba por el lugar, exactamente por una carretera, se encontraba pensando en lo que había pasado, las fotos que había visto y esa grabación donde Tyson le afirmaba a Giancarlo que "salía" con Zeo; Max se encontraba pensando en esto cuando de repente se detuvo pues vió a alguien en el camino que al parecer se le había descompuesto el automóvil, entonces Max pensó que tal vez podría ayudarle en algo, no sabía mucho de autos pero haría lo que le fuera posible.

Hola?

De repente, Max escuchó una voz que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos

Max?

Eh, ah, hola Michael

Estas bien? perdón si te interrumpí, estabas pensando en algo?

Nada, que trajiste para comer?

Veamos...

Michael empieza a revisar las bolsas para sacar la comida mientras Max empieza a pensar en algo

Cierto...ese día lo conocí en el camino, desde entonces vivimos juntos y el es la persona mas linda que conozco...me ha tratado tan bien y lo amo tanto...soy muy feliz...pero me pregunto...como estarán Rei, Kai,todos los demás...y Tyson... me pregunto como estarán 

Max pensaba en los chicos mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la ventana y pensaba como se encontraban sus amigos y que estarían haciendo.

Lo sé fue total de Max, pero les prometo que ya viene la parte de Rei, que yo sé que eso es lo que quieren! ver a Kai y Rei! si es así el siguiente capítulo les va a gustar. Por cierto, para mí, Zeo es un humano por que sino imaginense...bueno solo quería aclarar.


	4. Pensando en tí

Aquí está de nuevo su servidora actualizando, espero que les guste porque a mi sí me gustó.

DISCLAIMER: Como de costumbre y para mi desgracia, Beyblade no me pertenece, no me ha pertenecido pero creo sinceramente que un día me pertenecerá! Hasta entonces, esperaré y luego modificaré la historia como quiera! si señor!

Capitulo 4: Pensando en ti

KOWLOON, HONG KONG

El escenario cambia y ahora vemos una hermosa casa cerca del mar, es una gran casa con un lindo jardín frontal y la acción cambia hacia el patio trasero en el cual se ve a dos chicos entrenar artes marciales, estos dos chicos resultan ser muy conocidos, uno es nuestro querido Rei Kon y el otro es el joven Lee Rai, quienes al parecer han estado entrenando.

-Creo que estoy empezando a cansarme

-Te falta condición Rei?

-Seguramente!

-Un poco más y luego regresaremos adentro, que dices?

-Me parece una buena idea!

Ambos se preparan para dar el golpe final pero esta vez quien gana la pelea es Lee, pues toma a Rei desprevenido y le da un gran golpe en el estómago que hace que Rei quede sin aire y caiga al suelo llevándose una mano al vientre.

-...Parece que yo gané esta vez

-tosiendo-... si, eso parece

Rei dice esto y sonríe mientras Lee le extiende la mano para levantarlo del suelo, éste asiente y toma su mano mientras se pone de pie, luego ambos entran a la sala de la casa que es muy grande y tiene unos cuantos muebles que la hacen parecer aun más espaciosa, ellos entran mientras Lee inmediatamente se dirige a un sillón y toma una toalla y se limpia el sudor con ella mientras de reojo mira a Rei que se quedó en la ventana mirando hacia el mar.

-...En la práctica de hoy te viste un poco lento

-...Lo crees?

-Sí...has estado distraído Rei...

Lee miraba a Rei quien le daba la espalda, recargado en el marco de la ventana, al parecer se encontraba pensando en algo, en un lugar muy lejano...

-...mmm...oye Rei, si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar...o algo que te moleste...

-Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte

-Bien...em...oye

Rei voltea un poco y Lee le avienta una toalla al rostro, el se la quita y sonríe un poco mientras despistadamente mira el calendario...

-Diablos...Tien Lee se fue de compras con Mariah y no dejó la comida preparada...oye Rei, tienes hambre?

-...Eh?...ah,..si...em...sí

-Bien iré a preparar unos bocadillos OK?

Dicho esto salió Lee de la habitación con su toalla mientras Rei tomó la toalla que le había arrojado y se secaba el sudor mientras se dirigía a uno de los sillones para tomar asiento. Ya estando ahí volvió a mirar la fecha...el podía recordarlo como si fuera ayer...aunque ya era un año y tal vez unos días...para Rei pareciera que no hubiera pasado el tiempo o eso hubiera preferido él...fue entonces cuando empezó a recordar aquella ultima reunión que habían tenido en el castillo de Robert...

1 año atrás...

-Max!

-No tiene caso se fue...estás bien?

-Si, gracias Kai...

-No hay de que...

Habiendo dicho esto Kai soltó a Rei y lo dejó, mientras regresaba al lugar donde se encontraba y Mystel se acercó a Rei, quien se encontraba mirando a Kai, estaba exhorto mirándolo hasta que Mystel lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Rei?

-Eh? Mystel, qué pasa?

-Yo soy quien debe decir eso, te encuentras bien, no te pasó nada?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, ven volvamos a nuestro lugar

-No van a seguir a Max?

-El estará bien, volverá cuando se le pase el coraje

-OK...oye, sabes, no quisiera estar en el lugar de Tyson

-Porqué lo dices?

Mystel señaló hacia un lado y cuando Rei volteó, vio a Robert, Johnny, Michael y Garland reprendiéndole a Tyson por lo que había hecho.

-Creo que lo están regañando

-...Detesto decir esto pero se lo merece, no sé como pudo hacerle eso a Maxie...

-Mmm...tienes razón...

Los dos regresaron a sus asientos y ambos se quedaron en silencio, mientras, Rei aprovechó el momento para mirar "despistadamente" hacia donde se encontraba Kai; lo miró parado cerca de la ventana y pensó que se veía muy bien, siempre lo había pensado, pero justo ahora...de repente su mente se quedó en blanco cuando Kai lo miró y le dedicó una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa. En ese mismo instante Rei pudo sentir como si la sangre se le fuera a la cabeza y su cara se puso toda roja así que decidió voltearse de nuevo hacia Mystel, haciendo que este viera su condición y le preguntara que le pasaba.

-Nada! no es nada!

-Mm...así que ahora Kai se hace llamar nada

-Qué! que cosas dices Mystel!

-Solo lo que es obvio! jajaja!

-No es nada...

-...Rei, te gusta Kai?

-...

-Lo tomaré como un sí...y...él te corresponde?

-...Pues...

Rei se encontraba un poco avergonzado, hasta entonces se había dado cuenta que le había volteado la cara a Kai, así que decidió voltear, pero cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana Kai ya no estaba. Se había molestado con él? se había enojado?...esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no, así que pensó que lo mejor sería ir a buscarlo

-Mystel debo irme

-Pero no me respondiste, oye espera! me has estado evadiendo toda la noche Rei ni siquiera...

-De esto depende toda mi vida! adiós!

Apenas terminó de decir esto y se levantó para ir a buscar a Kai, pero donde lo iba a buscar? si fuera Kai donde estaría?

-Rei espera! Rei!

Todos miraron como Rei no escuchaba las palabras de Mystel y se retiró del lugar mientras, Mystel, furioso se levantó y salió al balcón saltando al vacío

- Oh no! Mystel se suicidó!

- No seas torpe Raúl, Mystel no es del tipo de personas que cometerían suicidio

- Garland tiene razón, además, justo debajo del balcón se encuentra la piscina, no le pudo haber pasado nada, no te preocupes

- Uno nunca sabe...

- Creo conocerlo, pero lo que quiero saber es a donde diablos fue Rei...

-Mm...tal vez iba ...al baño?

Mientras Rei corría por los pasillos del palacio en busca de Kai, aquí es donde iba a probar que lo conocía realmente, tres años no pasan en balde se decía Rei a sí mismo, si no se equivocaba al capitán de los bladebreakers le gustaba estar sólo y que mejor lugar para estar solo que...

-La terraza...

Llegó a la terraza y tragó algo de saliva, no sabía si se encontraba ahí, sino tendría que buscar por todo el castillo de nuevo, pero cuando abrió la puerta...estaba allí, parado de espaldas, mirando hacia el mar, brazos a los lados, no cruzados como siempre los tenía, Joe(n/a: Joe es el nombre de la bufanda de Kai, no me digan nada el le puso así) ondeaba con el fuerte viento que hacía en ese lugar ya que obviamente era el techo y como era un lugar muy alto el viento soplaba con más fuerza. Rei lo observó por unos instantes y luego decidió acercarse a él. Sus pasos eran tan ligeros y cautelosos que por poco y Kai no los notó.

-..?..quien es?...

Kai volteó para mirar a Rei, que se miraba algo sorprendido pero que sonrió tímidamente

-Hola

-..Imaginé que eras tú, por tus pasos...son muy sigilosos

-Claro...em...sobre lo de hace rato...perdón por voltearme...

Kai solamente lo miró en paz por unos segundos hasta que movió su cabeza en símbolo de negación, indicándole que no había problema, después ambos se quedaron en silencio, Kai miraba hacia el horizonte mientras que Rei lo observaba embelesado. Pasó un rato así hasta que Rei pensó que era necesario que hablaran de algo o el silencio iba a matarlo.

-Me había preocupado...bueno tu sabes...pensé que...

-Rei

-Sí!

-...Sobre hace un rato...

-Ah,...claro...yo tambien quería hablarte de eso...

-...Te escucho...

-Kai...quiero que sepas que estoy...que tu me...y yo...

-?

-Yo... vamos Rei, has esperado por este momento toda tu vida...bueno...no toda tu vida...pero si desde que lo conocemos...solo cerraré mis ojos y haré como si no estuviera aquí...

-Porqué cierras tus...

Kai no terminó de hablar pues Rei puso su dedo índice en sus labios cerrandolos...entonces, con los ojos cerrados tomó valor por primera vez en su vida...era como las veces en que lo había practicado, quitó su dedo índice y delicadamente posó sus labios sobre los de Kai...cuantas veces no había recreado una y otra vez este momento en su mente, pero esta vez era real, así que sólo se dedico a perderse en ese beso y disfrutar de él...

-Me gustas Kai...no tienes idea de cuanto...

Kai sólo guardó silencio, sin mostrar reacción alguna en su rostro y mostrandose algo pensativo.

-Sólo quería que lo supieras...y en realidad no sé si lo que me propusiste hace un rato era verdad o sólo lo hiciste para molestarme...pero solo quería que supieras que yo..en verdad te amo...

-...

-...

Fué entonces que se hizo un silencio total, ambos guardaban silencio, hasta que Rei pensó que tal vez Kai lo había rechazado y bajó la mirada...no podía creerlo, tal vez él no sentía lo mismo...entonces...porqué?..pensaba justo en esto cuando sintió como una fría mano tomaba su barbilla y levantaba su rostro

-Kai...

-No seas tonto..claro que tu también me gustas..gatito tonto..si no me interesaras no te hubiera pedido lo de hace un rato

-Kai...

Entonces Kai acercó el rostro de su gatito al suyo y posó sus labios en los de él, uniendose en un cálido beso. Kai pasó su otra mano por su cintura acercandolo más a él, mientras el neko-jin pasaba ambos brazos por su cuello sujetandolo fuertemente como si fuera a irse. Unos momentos después sus labios se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, cuando Kai miró a Rei para decirle las palabras que tal vez cambiarían su vida...

-Rei,yo quiero...

De repente,Rei escuchó una voz que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos

-Rei? te encuentras bien?

-Eh, Claro que me encuentro bien, por qué lo preguntas?

-Parecías perdido

-Lo siento...

-...Toma te preparé algo de comer

-No tengo hambre, gracias

-Tu dijiste que tenías hambre, anda come

-No quiero...más tarde tal vez..

-Bien...em...Rei..yo

-Me voy a dar una ducha, adiós

Dijo esto e inmediatamente salió de la habitación. Lee estaba preocupado por Rei , desde aquel día en el castillo de Robert se había portado raro, era como si algo le preocupara pero no quería decirle nada por más que intentaba hablar con él...Lee quería saber que era lo que atormentaba a su amigo..para saber si podía ayudarlo...pero algo si sabía y ese algo era que la razón eran sus "amigos" los bladebreakers...era por eso que había dado instrucciones de que no le pasaran llamadas de ningun tipo a Rei.

-Será lo mejor hasta que averigue que es lo que le pasa.

Rei se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la enorme casa; se encontraba cansado y pensó que lo mejor sería un baño para relajarse así que se dirigió a su habitación y ya estando ahí se despojó de sus ropas de entrenamiento, se soltó su hermosa y larga cabellera y se preparaba para entrar al baño. Se encontraba soltando su largo cabello cuando miró hacia un buro en el que tenía una foto de sus amigos. En ella se encontraba Tyson en el centro, y a su derecha estaban Kyouju, Hiromi y Max mientras que a su izquierda estaba Daichi y un poco más retirados, él y Kai. Rei miró esta fotografía por unos segundos hasta que se soltó el cabello por completo y se volteó, dandole la espalda a esa fotografía.

-...Aún así, y sin importar lo que pasó...espero que todos los demás se encuentren con bien...

BEY CITY, JAPÓN

Era una calurosa tarde y Tyson se encontraba en su habitación pensando (n/a: si, puede hacerlo), cuál era la razón del porqué Hiromi había preferido al jefe que a él.

- Que hice o qué no hice...es difícil saberlo..aunque sinceramente me considero más apuesto que jefe, tengo más cuerpo...que es lo que tendrá...no entiendo que le vió Hiromi...y hoy había decidido llevarla a tomar un helado y tal vez al cine...

Entonces Tyson recuerda lo que pasó esa tarde cuando habló con Hiromi por teléfono para invitarla a salir.

Lo siento Tyson...hoy no puedo...es que...la... abuela vendrá!...si, eso y...no puedo salir lo siento, pero otro día será adiós!

-Al diablo con esto iré a su casa ahora mismo y le exigiré que escoja entre jefe y yo , no estoy dispuesto a tolerarlo más, es la cuarta vez en la semana que no acepta una invitación mía! Abuelooooo! voy a salir regreso más tarde!

Tyson dijo esto mientras salía de su casa corriendo para dirigirse a casa de Hiromi.

Entretanto, en casa de Hiromi...

-Ahora sí, todo está listo

-Sí...aunque no entendí el porqué de ir al bosque por la noche a recibir un "paquete especial"

-El informante anónimo dijo que era necesario para juntar a los chicos

-Y también era necesario comprar mandado, unos recuerdos, y vino, tienes que aceptar que las cosas que el informante anónimo nos pide son muy raras Kyouju

-...

-Tienes que admitir que este informante es bastante raro

-Nunca lo he negado

-Okey...ahora cual es el siguiente mensaje o misión debo decir?

-Apenas voy a leer el mensaje

-Qué dice?

-A ver

Estimado Kyouju:

Espero que te encuentres con bien al recibir este mensaje y te mando esta misiva para hacerte saber mi ultima petición. Lo único que falta ahora es que vayas a una dirección, ahí te entregarán un sobre y cuando lo recibas lo vas a abrir ahí vienen unas instrucciones, siguelas al pie de la letra y comprenderás todo. Me despido deseandote bien y tu no te preocupes, las piezas están puestas y falta muy poco para que el verdadero juego empiece.

La dirección es calle Lane no. 137 , en tu misma ciudad.

Atentamente:

Tu informante anónimo.

-...

-Conoces esa dirección?

-Sí, está cerca de aquí, creo...

-Ya no puedo esperar! vayamos ahora mismo!

-Sí!

Kyouju recoge todas sus cosas y tanto él como Hiromi salen de su casa para buscar la dirección. En el momento en que salen tienen la mala suerte de que Tyson va doblando la esquina y los vé salir así que decide seguirlos para acabar con esta situación de una vez por todo.

Jajaja! no tengo nada más que decir...oh, la familia de Lee...bueno, en esta historia, una familia prestigiosa adoptó a Lee, y es por eso que vive ahora en Hong Kong, Tien Lee lo tomé prestado del manga de Love Mode de Yuki Shimizu un gran manga!. Si mal no me equivoco eso es todo por el momento. Ah, antes quiero agradecer por sus reviews y comentarios nos vemos a la proxima


	5. Sólo un poco de suerte

No estoy muy segura, pero creo que me tarde un poco en actualizar, disculpen la tardanza y aquí lo tienen! ;)

DISCLAIMER: Como de costumbre y para mi desgracia, Beyblade no me pertenece, no me ha pertenecido pero creo sinceramente que un día me pertenecerá! Hasta entonces, esperaré y luego modificaré la historia como quiera! si señor!

Oh, y Tien-Lee le pertenece a Yuki Shimizu(Love Mode) y absolutamente a nadie más.

Capítulo 5: Sólo un poco de suerte

Tyson aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, al parecer el que se decía ser su mejor amigo lo estaba engañando con la chica con la que estaba saliendo; ambos lo habían engañado y se habían burlado de él, así que Tyson tomó valor y decidió seguir a Kyouju y a Hiromi para ver a donde se dirigían.

Tyson se detuvo al ver que se detuvieron fuera de lo que parecía ser un cine.

- Vaya, ahora nos va a hacer ver una película!

- No lo creo Hiromi, tal vez...em...bueno...

- Tienes que aceptarlo, éste informante es muy raro y además no creo que en realidad nos ayude en algo!

- Mmm...acerquémonos a la taquilla, te parece?

- Que más da

Kyouju y Hiromi se acercan a la taquilla para preguntar algo pero cuando llegan a la taquilla, Tyson se les acerca para reclamarles.

- Hola

- Eh? ah, em...hola Tyson cómo estás? - preguntó Hiromi un poco sorprendida por la presencia de éste.

- Bien gracias, qué hay de ustedes?

- Estamos bien...creo

- Bien, vaya planeaban entrar al cine?

- Bueno...eso creo

- Entremos los tres qué dicen?

- Supongo...

Kyouju estaba un poco preocupado, qué iba a hacer con Tyson a su lado, probablemente no podría distinguir a la persona que le daría los boletos. Los tres iban en la fila, hasta que llegó su turno y Kyouju sacó su cartera para pagar los boletos; pidió tres boletos y notó que no recibía respuesta alguna de la taquilla, hasta que de repente, la chica de la taquilla sacó un sobre mientras le decía algo que Kyouju no podía creer.

- Felicidades! Por ser los clientes no. 159,065 se han ganado un viaje con todos los gastos pagados a Rusia en un crucero; los boletos son para tres personas, Muchas felicidades!

- Qué?

Hiromi y Kyouju se quedaron sorprendidos mientras que Tyson tomaba el sobre y lo abría para ver el premio con sus propios ojos.

- Wow, a esto se le llama suerte, mira esto jefe un pase para tres personas, no es genial?

- Claro

- Oigan, quiero hablar con ambos

- Creo que es hora de que nosotros también hablemos contigo sobre lo que está pasando Tyson

- Perfecto, porqué no vamos a tomar algo, hay una cafetería cerca de aquí

- Sí, vamos

Los tres decidieron irse y empezaron a andar, mientras que Kyouju pensaba que lo mejor sería que le dijera todo a Tyson de una vez; entretanto, alguien observaba la escena desde lejos.

Colegio Ruso-americano

- Intercambio escolar?

- Así es joven Hiwatari, y se llevará a cabo en tres días, así que sería bueno que se retirara y empezara a empacar sus cosas

- Bien

Kai no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, iban a mandarlo de intercambio a Rusia. Para principiar era un poco ridículo ya que él no se había inscrito en el programa de intercambio, ciertamente se lo habían ofrecido pero el lo había rechazado, era completamente ilógico, pero cuando él protestó, su nombre estaba en listas y desgraciadamente no podía cancelarlo.

- Es una estupidez, pero que mas da

Después de cansarse de buscar alguna explicación, decidió retirarse a su dormitorio, tenía que continuar por ese mismo pasillo y girar a la derecha.

Justo cuando dio vuelta para llegar al edificio donde se encontraba su dormitorio miró que Josh iba caminando por el mismo pasillo que él, pero iba un poco más adelante, entonces recordó lo ocurrido hacía apenas una semana.

Josh había querido decirle algo pero Wyatt lo interrumpió, eso solo significaba que era algo importante, así que decidió preguntarle ahora, ya que estaba solo, y que sería más fácil sacarle la verdad.

- Josh!

- Eh, ah, hola Kai cómo estás?

- No muy bien

- Escuché que entraste al programa de intercambio, yo también entré en él sabes?

- Vaya, entonces creo que iremos juntos

- Eso parece...

- Sí...

Ambos guardaron silencio y siguieron el camino hasta el edificio, tenían que subir las escaleras del edificio hasta el tercer piso, donde se encontraban sus habitaciones, Kai agradecía que la habitación de Josh quedara junto a la suya, ya que así tendría más tiempo para hablar con él.

- Quería preguntarte qué era lo que querías decirme el otro día que Wyatt te interrumpió

- Eh, yo, nada, porqué crees que yo querría decirte algo?

- ...Habla o haré que hables

- Creo que no tengo remedio cierto?...está bien, te contaré lo que pasó...

Así, Kai y Josh se fueron caminando hasta sus habitaciones, mientras Josh le confesaba a Kai lo sucedido con Hiromi; entretanto, alguien observaba la escena desde lejos.

Estados Unidos, Los Ángeles

Para Max era un día común y corriente; y a decir verdad, era un día más corriente que común. Ese día, Michael y él habían salido de compras, normalmente lo hacían cada dos semanas, pero como Michael no había tenido tiempo, tenían un mes de no salir juntos, era difícil tener un novio que estuviera a cargo de un estudio de grabación.

- Entonces, tienes hambre Max?

- Sí, detengámonos a comer algo

- Sip...oh no

- Pasó algo?

- Se me olvidó algo, esta mañana hablé con mamá y me pidió un accesorio de esa tienda a la que te gusta ir

- Si quieres, vamos a la tienda y luego nos detenemos a comer, qué dices?

- Te lo agradeceré mucho!

Era casi siempre lo mismo. Si había algo que a Max no le gustaba de su novio era su madre, no es que le cayera mal, pero siempre hacía todo lo posible para que las cosas entre los dos no estuvieran bien, pero no le quedaba más remedio que lidiar con ello.

Ambos entraron a la tienda, compraron el dichoso accesorio -que resultó ser un sombrero- y justo cuando iban a pagarlo, Michael sacó su tarjeta de crédito y pagó con ella, y al hacerlo, notó que la cajera se tardaba mucho, hasta que regresó con la tarjeta de crédito y una sorpresa...

- Felicidades! acaban de ganarse un viaje en crucero con todos los gastos pagados a Rusia!

- Qué, em...y puedo saber por qué?

- Por usar su tarjeta de crédito Sr. Winchester

- Gracias?

- Aquí tiene, disfruten su viaje y gracias por su compra!

Ella extiende su mano y le entrega un sobre junto con la bolsa que contenía el regalo para su madre.

- Un crucero con todos los gastos pagados, creo que puedo tomarlo, y tu Michael?

- Estoy de vacaciones...

- Ya está, entonces iremos a Rusia!

- Supongo, antes podemos ir a casa de mi madre a dejarle su regalo? y ya que estamos allí, podemos comer con ella y papá que dices?

- Pues...

- Gracias, sabía que aceptarías, vamos!

- No otra vez...pero bueno que mas da

Michael tomó a Max del brazo y lo jaló hacia la salida par tomar su auto y dirigirse a casa de su madre; entretanto, alguien observaba la escena desde lejos.

Kowloon, Hong Kong

Los días transcurrían como años para Rei, no había día en que no pensara en Kai, no pasaba día en que no pensara en ese día...esa noche...

Rei se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que le pareció escuchar que la puerta había sido abierta y alguien se dirigía a la sala, lugar en el que se encontraba. Y no fue ni nada más ni nada menos que Mariah quien entró.

- Hola Rei, cómo estás?

- Bien dijo esto seguido de un suspiro

- ...Rei, estoy...bueno, todos estamos preocupados por ti, no sales de casa, te la pasas encerrado suspirando por todos los rincones de las habitaciones y de toda la propiedad

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes

- Claro, como si eso fuera posible...tengo una idea, vamos de compras, así me demostraras que estás bien

- No tengo deseos de ir

- Rei, por favor, vamos

Mariah tenía razón, casi no salía de casa por que simplemente no tenía deseos de hacerlo, sólo pensaba en Kai y en los chicos, pero ese día lo había decidido, era momento de dejar la depresión y salir a tomar aire fresco, e ir de compras no era una mala idea.

- Esta bien, vamos

- Bien, ve a cambiarte y yo le diré a Tien-Lee que nos acompañe ok?

- Sip...creo que ya es momento de olvidarlo...cierto?

Los tres salieron de casa para dirigirse al centro comercial para pasear un rato, relajarse y olvidar todos los problemas. Aunque ya en el centro comercial...

- Ahora empiezo a creer eso que decían, que en las baratas las cosas se ponen salvajes!

- Ya lo ves Rei? y tu no querías creernos

- Claro, decías que eran mentiras

- Pues al parecer me equivoqué

- Eso parece!...mmm..oigan, yo tengo hambre no se ustedes, qué dicen si nos detenemos a comer?

- Me parece una gran idea! qué dices Rei?

- Sí, vamos!

Los tres se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante y buscaron lugar, comieron y al salir del centro comercial y caminar unos cuantos metros vieron que había un pequeño puesto en donde estaban haciendo un concurso para ganar un premio sorpresa.

- Mira un premio sorpresa, porque no participas Rei?

- No, no tengo muchas ganas

- Anda, es una buena idea, además como si fueras a ganar

- Tengo una mejor idea, inténtenlo ambos, tu y Tien-Lee!

- Vamos Rei qué dices?

- Sólo porque insisten

Ambos intentaron en el concurso, que solo trataba de usar un mazo para lograr golpear un pequeño pedazo de metal que golpearía una campana. Rei lo intentó, pero no pudo lograr que llegara a la cima, mientras que Tien-Lee logró ganar el tan dichoso premio.

- Aquí tiene el regalo sorpresa, un viaje con todos los gastos pagados en un crucero con dirección a Rusia!

- Wow, gracias!

- Felicidades!

- Genial

Rei pensó que era algo increíble, Tien-Lee tenía mucha suerte en ganarse un premio de ese tipo. Rusia...era un lugar lindo...Rusia era la ciudad natal de Kai...Kai...

Después de llenar unos papeles y tomar sus compras, los tres decidieron regresar a casa y ya estando ahí, Tien-Lee le pidió a Rei unos momentos para hablar, ya que desde que habían salido del centro comercial, Rei había estado muy pensativo y serio.

- Qué es lo que quieres pedirme Tien-Lee?

- Es algo muy importante

- Te escucho

- Quiero que tu vayas a Rusia en mi lugar

- Qué!

- Yo no puedo ir, tengo otro compromiso más importante, verás, mi hermano cumple años e iremos a celebrar...eh...a...un lugar

- Pero tu habías dicho que tenías un hermano gemelo...y...tu cumpliste años hace cuatro días

- Dije mi hermano, perdón, quise decir...nuestra madre...anda, sólo acéptalo

No tenía nada de malo cierto, sólo era Rusia, además, Rei sabía que Tien quería que él fuera a toda costa, puesto que el mismo le había contado que nunca había conocido a su madre. Rei decidió que o tenía otra alternativa, asimismo, unas vacaciones nunca le hacen daño a nadie...o sí?

- ...Está bien, iré

- Gracias, te lo agradeceré eternamente!

- Si, para cuántas personas es?

- Es para dos personas

- Porqué no vamos juntos?

- Compromiso

- Ok, buscaré a alguien que me acompañe

- Bien, ahora debo irme, tengo unas...cosas que hacer

- Adelante, yo voy a estar en mi habitación

Tien-Lee se retiró de la habitación y Rei respiró profundamente, tomó las pocas cosas que había comprado y subió a su habitación, ya allí, no podía creerlo...tenía un viaje a Rusia! con suerte podría ver a Kai!...las posibilidades eran muy pequeñas, pero no importaba, para él, con eso era suficiente.

Mientras en la planta baja, Tien-Lee hablaba por teléfono con "alguien"...

- Sí, ya le di el boleto...así es...ya todo está listo...no, es un placer ayudarte, nos vemos.

Tien-Lee cuelga el teléfono y decide ir a su habitación a descansar.

Nos estamos acercando al final!

Quiero que me avisen si no les está gustando o que les parece, sé que no soy muy buena escribiendo pero al menos lo intento.

Bueno, creo que es todo y nos vemos, ya saben, review!


	6. Vamos a Rusia! parte1

Qué tal, aquí está el tan esperado capítulo 6, como no quiero entretenerlos, no diré nada (por ahora), disfrútenlo!

DISCLAIMER: Como de costumbre y para mi desgracia, Beyblade no me pertenece, no me ha pertenecido pero creo sinceramente que un día me pertenecerá! Hasta entonces, esperaré y luego modificaré la historia como quiera! si señor!

Capítulo 6: Vamos a Rusia! –parte1-

Crucero con dirección a Vladivostok, Rusia.

Era una noche cálida y Tyson se encontraba mirando el cielo, que brillaba con miles de estrellas en él.

- Es una linda noche, y la vista desde este barco es genial...aunque desearía estar viéndola con mis amigos. Los extraño mucho...

Entonces, Tyson empezó a recordar algunas cosas de la última vez que se vieron él, Max, Rei y Kai...

1 año atrás

Al siguiente día las cosas ya se habían calmado y a todos se les había bajado el enojo de la noche anterior. Todos se habían quedado a dormir en el castillo de Robert y Tyson no era la excepción, al igual que Rei y Kai, aunque todos estaban preocupados porque Max no había vuelto la noche anterior.

Como cada mañana Tyson se levantó muy temprano para hacer un poco de ejercicio, al igual que siempre. Justo cuando terminaba su rutina vio como un apurado Rei salía del castillo con su maleta al hombro así que de inmediato se incorporó y se dirigió a hacia donde su amigo.

- Hey Rei, buenos días cómo amaneciste?

- Em...bien, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme Tyson

Dicho esto Rei rodeó a Tyson e intentó abrirse paso hasta que éste se le interpone en el camino y le impide el paso.

- Rei te encuentras bien, te pasa algo?

- No es nada, en serio, ahora déjame debo irme

- A donde, pensé que ibas a quedarte en mi casa

- No puedo Tyson ahora escucha...lo siento ok, nos vemos, adiós

- Rei!

Rei evade a Tyson y sale casi corriendo de la propiedad. Tyson observa que un poco alejado, hay un automóvil muy elegante estaba estacionado esperando. Rei se sube al auto, el cuál arranca en cuanto la puerta es cerrada. Tyson se queda algo sorprendido sin entender el porque de la reacción de Rei, y algo

confundido regresa adentro y al entrar...

- Tyson despierta, en qué planeta estás?

- Ah, hola Hiromi, pensé que estarías con jefe

- Prefirió ir a descansar, estaba algo estresado por todo esto

- Supongo...

- Oye Tyson, hay una fiesta en la cubierta, quieres ir?

- Si, vamos

Tyson y Hiromi se retiran y se dirigen a la fiesta en conmemoración por el viaje. Aún así, Tyson no podía dejar de pensar en que estarían haciendo sus amigos en ese momento y cómo se encontraban.

Los Angeles, U.S.A. - Moscú, Rusia

Vuelo 85 con destino a Rusia

Sin duda era un golpe de suerte, pensó Max para sí mismo, pues se le hacía increíble que el dichoso "crucero" era en realidad un viaje en avión de primera clase y con todos los gastos pagados. Era un avión lujoso y muy bonito.

- A esto es a lo que yo llamo suerte, que dices Max? - preguntó Michael sacando a Max de sus pensamientos

- Claro, además es muy elegante

- Creo que después de todo, esto es mejor que viajar en barco, los barcos me marean

- Ya lo sé Michael no te preocupes

- Porqué no duermes un rato, yo voy a dormir para descansar

- Supongo

Michael se pone unos audífonos y cierra sus ojos, preparándose para dormir, mientras que Max también cierra sus ojos y empieza a recordar el día en que regresó al castillo de Robert.

1 año atrás

Tyson iba entrando a casa cuando notó que había visitas, y su sorpresa fue mas grande cuando vio que se trataba de Max que iba acompañado de un chico rubio, alto y muy bien parecido. Max estaba sentado en un sillón hablando con Robert y el chico rubio estaba parado a su lado.

- Estás seguro de lo que dices Max? - preguntó Robert un poco preocupado

- Si, completamente seguro

- No sería mejor que alguno de nosotros te llevara a tu hogar? - preguntó Giancarlo

- No se preocupen voy a estar bien, Michael me llevará a mi casa

- Pero cómo vas a irte con un completo desconocido? - dijo Johnny un poco molesto

- Voy a estar bien, pero bueno sólo vine a recoger mis cosas, puedo?

- ...Adelante, si esa es tu decisión - contestó Robert muy serio

- Gracias, sabía que lo iban a entender, Michael puedes esperar aquí?

- Claro

- Enseguida vuelvo

Max se retiró en dirección hacia las habitaciones, y cuando pasó al lado de Tyson, vio que éste le saludo, aunque Max lo ignoró completamente y siguió de largo. Justo cuando había terminado de recoger sus cosas, salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala con Michael y los demás chicos; al salir vio a un confundido Kai que caminaba por los pasillos como si estuviera buscando algo.

- Hola Kai

- Hola Max...ya regresaste...

- Si, y ya me voy, anoche conocí a un chico que me llevará hasta mi casa en Estados Unidos

- Bien...em...de pura casualidad...no has visto a Rei?

- No Kai, porqué?

- ...Por nada, olvida lo que te pregunté, em...suerte, adiós.

- Adiós...

Max observa que Kai da la media vuelta y entra a una habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de si. Max continua su camino y llega a la sala donde Michael lo espera. Max se acerca a Michael y este último toma su equipaje y se lo lleva, mientras Max se dirige a Robert.

- Gracias por todo de cualquier manera Robert

- Cuídate mucho, y si tienes algún problema no dudes en contactarnos Max

- Cuenta con ello

- Vaya, ahora quien sigue de irse? Kai o Tyson? -dijo sarcásticamente Johhny

- A que te refieres? - preguntó Max

- Es sólo que Rei se fue no hace mucho, no lo viste?

- No...que raro que Rei se haya ido...

Max se queda pensando en lo que le dijo Johnny y sale de casa de Robert, sube al auto de Michael y cuando lo mira, éste le sonríe, Max hace lo mismo y mira hacia la ventana. Después de recordar esto, Max regresa a la realidad para ver que Michael sigue dormido y piensa que lo mejor será que no lo moleste.

Bey City,Japón-Moscú,Rusia

Vuelo 132 con destino a Rusia

El vuelo iba a ser algo largo y con un chico que habla hasta por los codos, sería el mismo infierno, pensó Kai. Para su desgracia, a Josh le había tocado el asiento de a un lado así que en cuanto el avión empezó a despegar Josh empezó a hablar y hablar y hablar y hablar...

Cómo es posible que hable tanto...no se cansará... 

- Y fue muy gracioso Kai, debiste haber estado ahí, luego, Kiev dijo que la respuesta era...

Simplemente increíble...aunque será mejor que piense en otra cosa, así será menos doloroso... 

- Enfrente del maestro, puedes creerlo, es desde entonces que le apodan...

...Creo que Wyatt realmente se enojo conmigo...pero el es el único culpable de lo que sucedió... 

Unas horas atrás...

Kai se encontraba muy enfurecido por lo que Josh le había contado. Se dirigió hasta su habitación y al entrar lo vio a él, el chico que le había negado las llamadas de sus amigos...

- Hola Kai, me enteré de que te llamaron a la dirección, para que te querían?

- Nada de tu incumbencia.

Wyatt notó que Kai estaba siendo más frío y grosero de lo normal, algo le pasaba e iba a saber que le molestaba.

- Te sucede algo?

- No

Kai empezó a sacar sus ropas de las gavetas y de su armario, como si Wyatt no se encontrara en la habitación. Lo estaba ignorando completamente. Wyatt se dio cuenta de esto y pensó que tal vez estaba enojado por algo, así que se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

- No me vas a decir que sucede?

- Suéltame

- Qué?

- No me escuchaste?

- Qué te pasa Kai?

- A mi nada, ahora déjame no ves que estoy ocupado?

Wyatt lo soltó y Kai sacó una maleta donde empezó a colocar toda su ropa y sus pertenencias.

- A donde te vas?

- ...

- Hice o dije algo que hiciera que te enfadaras?

- ...

- Kai contéstame!

- ...Sólo diré algo, Josh me dijo lo que sucedió el otro día

- Son mentiras

- No te creo

Ambos guardaron silencio y no hicieron movimiento alguno, Wyatt sabía que Kai estaba realmente molesto.

- No quiero...volver a verte

- Kai, no sabes lo que dices!

- Eres increíble Wyatt, me sorprendes

- No quería que te fueras Kai, te quiero demasiado como para dejarte ir, si dejara que te fueras...irías a buscar a ese chico

- ...

- Y no podía permitirlo, Kai...

- Me iré de intercambio a Rusia, aunque no creo que regrese, después de todo, Rusia es mi hogar, así que tal vez me quede allá

- Kai...

- Aléjate, no lo entiendes? tu no me interesas y lo sabes bien Wyatt, prometí que tal vez podría llegar a quererte pero simplemente...tu no eres la persona con la que deseo estar.

Kai se da la media vuelta y empieza a poner las últimas cosas en su maleta, la cierra y la toma en mano, listo para salir de la habitación, hasta que de repente Wyatt se pone en la puerta.

- Muévete

- Dímelo! que diablos tiene ese chico que no tenga yo, no es de una familia prestigiada, no ha recibido una educación en los mejores colegios, ni es tan inteligente, él no es mejor que yo...que te pudo haber dado él y yo no?

- ...El es muy diferente a ti Wyatt...y tal vez tengas razón en casi todo lo que dices, pero te equivocas en algo...

Kai quita a Wyatt de la puerta, la abre y justo cuando va a salir voltea para decirle unas últimas palabras.

- Rei es mejor que tú

Dicho esto, Kai se da la media vuelta y sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Segundos después, escucha que Wyatt empieza a gritar algunas cosas en ruso. NA: Malas palabras ,muuuy malas

De cualquier manera, no me importa si se enojó o no 

- Pero yo pienso que estaba equivocado, no lo crees Kai?

- Sí, no debió hacerlo

- Yo pienso lo mismo, cómo por ejemplo, tengo una prima que...

Porqué simplemente no se calla...será un viaje demasiado largo...sin duda alguna... 

Crucero con dirección a Vladivostok, Rusia

La habitación no paraba de dar vueltas, y Rei se sentía cada vez más mareado. Tal vez la vida de mar no era para él, o tal vez era simplemente por la fiebre que le había dado ya estando en el barco.

- Eres increíble, si sigues enfermo Rei, no podrás disfrutar del crucero - comentó un preocupado Lee

- Te preocupas de más, no importa

- No importa, eres increíble

Dicho esto Lee se dio la media vuelta y empezó a acomodar algunas cosas de la habitación. Aunque había batallado mucho, Rei logró conseguir que Lee lo acompañara, y justo cuando lo había conseguido, al subir al barco le dio una fiebre de la nada...sin duda esas cosas solo le pasaban a Rei.

- Rei será mejor que duermas un rato, te hará bien descansar

- Qué hay de ti Lee?

- Yo iré a dar una vuelta por el barco, ok?

- Sólo ten cuidado

- Y tu descansa.

Dicho esto, Lee salió de la habitación, dejando a Rei sólo recostado en su cama. Ahora, Rei tendría que encontrar una manera de entretenerse ya que no tenía sueño, pero justo en ese momento vino a su mente la imagen de Kai.

Es cierto...desde ese día no volví a verlo...espero que se encuentre con bien...lo extraño tanto...me hubiera gustado con él ese día pero...ese día en que me pidió...Kai 

En ese momento en vez de dormir, Rei empieza a recordar aquel día de la fiesta organizada por los Majestics.

Rei empieza a recordar la tarde en que estaba con Kai, alejado de todos los demás...cuando por fin tuvo el valor suficiente para confesarle sus sentimientos y aceptar la proposición de Kai.

1 año atrás

- Me gustas Kai...no tienes idea de cuanto...

Kai sólo guardó silencio, sin mostrar reacción alguna en su rostro y mostrándose algo pensativo.

- Sólo quería que lo supieras...y en realidad no sé si lo que me propusiste hace un rato era verdad o sólo lo hiciste para molestarme...pero solo quería que supieras que yo..en verdad te amo...

- ...

- ...

Fue entonces que se hizo un silencio total, ambos guardaban silencio, hasta que Rei pensó que tal vez Kai lo había rechazado y bajó la mirada...no podía creerlo, tal vez él no sentía lo mismo...entonces...porqué?..pensaba justo en esto cuando sintió como una fría mano tomaba su barbilla y levantaba su rostro

- Kai...

- No seas tonto..claro que tu también me gustas..gatito tonto..si no me interesaras no te hubiera pedido lo de hace un rato

- Kai...

Entonces Kai acercó el rostro de su gatito al suyo y posó sus labios en los de él, uniéndose en un cálido beso. Kai pasó su otra mano por su cintura acercándolo más a él, mientras el neko-jin pasaba ambos brazos por su cuello sujetándolo fuertemente como si fuera a irse. Unos momentos después sus labios se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, cuando Kai miró a Rei para decirle las palabras que tal vez cambiarían su vida...

- Rei, yo quiero...

- Sí?

- Quédate conmigo esta noche

En ese momento Rei se sonrojó completamente y agachó un poco su cabeza, a lo que Kai sonrió levemente, levantando su barbilla con una de sus manos.

- Yo me refiero a que te quedes conmigo, que pensaste gatito?

- Yo, nada, jaja, cómo crees... - contestó un nervioso Rei

- Sólo quiero tenerte a mi lado, aunque...

- Aunque? - preguntó Rei

- Si así lo deseas...-dicho esto, Kai abrazó a Rei con más fuerza, juntando sus dos cuerpos más de lo que ya estaban- podemos divertirnos un rato, que dices, Rei?

Rei sonríe y con un frágil y delicado movimiento, se suelta del agarre de Kai y se recarga en la puerta, luego, acto seguido, abre la puerta, pero antes de salir mira a Kai y le dice algo.

- Voy a pensarlo, nos vemos -después de esto, regresa a la fiesta y se encuentra con Max.

- ...Eso fue un no? o un si? -se preguntó a Kai, regresando también a la fiesta.

Unas horas después, Kai se encontraba listo para dormir, ya se había cambiado y guardado sus cosas para partir el siguiente día. Afortunadamente, no le había tocado compartir la habitación con nadie, así que esta noche dormiría tranquilo.

- Bien, todas mis cosas listas...no me agrada mucho la idea de ir a Rusia...pero si Yuriy insiste tanto...-se dijo Kai a si mismo, para luego voltear a una pequeña repisa que se encontraba a un costado de su cama.

Encima de ésta se encontraba una fotografía de sus amigos. Kai la miró detenidamente para mirar al chico de cabellos negros que se encontraba junto a él en la fotografía, y que apenas un rato antes le hubiese confesado sus sentimientos.

Aunque al menos me hubiera gustado llevarte conmigo Rei 

Kai se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó que tocaron a su puerta, así que se levantó a abrirla.

- Qué quieres Yuriy?...

Kai guardó silencio y se quedó observando a su visitante hasta que le hizo una pregunta.

- No vas a entrar?

Mientras, en el presente, Rei se había quedado profundamente dormido, recordando a Kai. Entretanto, al parecer el siguiente día iba a ser algo especial, ya que Rei se estaba recuperando de su fiebre y ya iba a estar listo para ir a ver a los otros pasajeros.

Espero que les haya gustado, me tardé mucho para escribirlo (ustedes saben la escuela, mi cerebro ya no daba para más...) pero espero que lo disfruten.

Una pequeña aclaración: ESTO NO ES UN WYATTxKAI, YO ODIO A WYATT CON TODAS LAS FUERZAS DE MI CORAZÓN, PERO LO ODIO Y POR ESO HICE QUE KAI LE DIJERA ESAS COSAS! JAJAJA! MUERE WYATT!

Ejem, disculpen, cuando lo menciono, me vuelvo loca; qué mas...el final de la historia será dentro de dos capítulos, intentaré escribir pronto.

Bueno, ya saben, reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, quejas u opiniones, recibo cualquiera de ellas, ok ;) Hst l próxim!


	7. Vamos a Rusia! parte2

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, tarde un poco, lento pero seguro cierto, pero bueno, no os entretengo más, espero que les guste!

DISCLAIMER: Como de costumbre y para mi desgracia, Beyblade no me pertenece, no me ha pertenecido pero creo sinceramente que un día me pertenecerá! Hasta entonces, esperaré y luego modificaré la historia como quiera! si señor!

Capítulo 7: Vamos a Rusia! -parte2-

Eran las 8 a.m. y ya había amanecido en el barco, los primeros rayos del sol entraron por la ventana del camarote de Rei, tocando delicadamente su rostro. El calor del sol hizo que Rei se despertara de su sueño; ya despierto, decidió que lo mejor sería levantarse, ya que la fiebre se había ido y él se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Ya decidido, se levantó de la cama y miró a todos lados buscando a Lee, sin obtener éxito alguno.

- Qué raro...se habrá levantado más temprano?...bueno, mejor me levanto y me doy una ducha-

Dicho esto, Rei se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a buscar un cambio de ropa para meterse a bañar. Empezó a revolver los cajones donde la había colocado, y unos momentos después, sacó un nuevo cambio de ropa y se dirigió al baño, despojándose de su ropa al momento de entrar a ducharse.

Un rato después, ya en la ducha escuchó ruidos en la habitación y pensó de quien podría tratarse; aunque era muy obvio de quien se trataba.

- Hey Lee, donde estabas? - preguntó Rei, gritando desde el baño, y unos minutos después Lee respondió

- Mirando el paisaje y viendo a los demás pasajeros...por lo visto ya estás bien cierto?...em...oye Rei, vas a tardar mucho en el baño?

- No, de hecho ya estoy terminando y si ya me siento muy bien

- Ah... - después Lee volvió a guardar silencio por unos minutos más, hasta que luego le hizo un ultimo comentario a Rei - Como ya estás bien te estaré esperando afuera ok?

- Ok! - gritó Rei del baño, y acto seguido Lee salió de la habitación.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Rei salió de la ducha, se cambió y después de cepillar su cabello, salió por primera vez de la habitación desde que se habían subido al barco. La brisa era deliciosa y el clima empezaba a enfriar cada vez más. Miró hacia ambos lados, y luego divisó a Lee parado a unos metros de donde él se encontraba; se dirigió hacia donde Lee hasta que notó que se encontraba platicando con alguien. Ya casi llegando a Lee, lo llamó para ver con quien estaba hablando.

- Hey, Lee!

- Ah, hola Rei, al fin llegas, mira, hay alguien que encontré y quiero que veas! - dijo Lee moviéndose, revelando a la persona con quien se había encontrado la noche anterior, la misma persona con la que había estado platicando toda la mañana. Rei estaba por demás sorprendido...no podía creerlo...era Tyson!

- Tyson!

- Rei, amigo cómo has estado!

En ese momento, ambos se dieron un abrazo, ya que estaban muy felices de haberse encontrado después de no verse por un año entero.

- Tenía muchos deseos de verte Tyson

- Y yo a ti viejo, que has hecho en todo este tiempo Rei?

- Nada y tu?

- Tampoco

- Wow...el mundo es muy pequeño cierto?

- Cierto, y tú que haces en este crucero?

- Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo Rei

- Tengo una idea, porqué no vamos a un lugar donde ambos puedan platicar, que dicen? - preguntó Lee

- Estoy de acuerdo, Hiromi y Kyouju se alegraran de verte también Rei

- Vienen contigo?

- Si, pero bueno, que estamos esperando, vamos!

Así que los tres chicos se dirigieron al restaurante del barco para desayunar juntos y hablar un rato sobre todo lo sucedido anteriormente. Por esa razón se dirigieron a buscar a Kyouju y Hiromi para ir a almorzar juntos.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar no muy lejano...

- Abróchense los cinturones y prepárense para aterrizar, en unos momentos llegaremos a la ciudad de Moscú, Rusia, repito...

- Ya era hora

Apenas habiendo escuchado el anuncio de la azafata, Max decidió empezar a prepararse para aterrizar, al fin, después de muchas horas de vuelo. En el momento en que empezaba a prepararse, miró a su acompañante y observó que aún iba dormido, así que decidió despertarlo.

- Michael, despierta, ya casi llegamos a Rusia...Michael!

- Qué, ya amaneció?

- En unos momentos más, llegaremos a Rusia, anda, ponte el cinturón de seguridad

- Ok

Unos minutos después, se encontraban bajando del avión y después de haber arreglado algunos papeles se dirigieron a recoger sus maletas.

- Bien, ahora solo falta buscar las maletas Max

- Perfecto, ya quiero ir a descansar al hotel que nos prometieron

- Pero yo no estoy para nada cansado

- Te la pasaste la mayor parte del viaje dormido es lógico, ahora vayamos a buscas las maletas Michael

- Estoy de acuerdo

Aclarada la situación, los dos chicos rubios se dirigieron a recoger ambos su equipaje. 30 minutos después Max se encontraba esperando su equipaje, pues antes de llegar al lugar se habían detenido a comprar algunos recuerdos, un café y un par de cosas más; ahora sólo les faltaba el equipaje. Max se encontraba esperando su equipaje mientras observaba a toda la demás gente que también esperaba.

Entre las personas que se encontraban ahí, había un hombre que vestía con traje de sastre y tenía en su mano un celular, por el cuál hablaba con alguien.

Un hombre de negocios...me imagino que es casado por que lleva una argolla de matrimonio…se ve joven, y es apuesto, pero seguro que habla con su amante por teléfono 

Después, Max miró a otro lado y vió a una chica de unos 17 años con un bebé en brazos, era una chica muy linda, de cabello oscuro y con unos lindos ojos color esmeralda.

Vaya, es una chica muy linda...será soltera o casada?...el bebé es muy lindo...sin duda. 

Max volteó una vez más y vio a un chico de espaldas, era un chico alto, con un color de cabello azulado pero a la vez grisáceo; la imagen de Kai vino inmediatamente a su mente, pero Max pensó que era imposible ya que hacía más de un año que no se veían.

Calma Max, no creo que se trate de Kai o sí? 

Max decidió acercarse a ese chico sólo para confirmar sus sospechas, se acercó a él y tocó su hombro, justo en el momento en que lo hizo el chico volteó y Max no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, realmente se trataba de Kai.

- Kai? –preguntó Max con algunas dudas

- Di...ga?...Max? –contestó un desconcertado Kai- Max eres tú?

- Kai es un placer verte de nuevo, cómo has estado, hace mucho que no te veía –dijo Max, muy emocionado pues hacía ya más de un año que no se habían visto

Ambos se encontraban muy felices por volver a verse de nuevo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. Los dos se encontraban platicando, hasta que Michael los miró, y unos instantes después, se acercó a Max y pasó su brazo por el hombro de éste, como si tratara de decir que el rubio de pecas era solo suyo.

- Max, quién es tu amigo? –preguntó Michael algo celoso

- Es un amigo tonto, el es Kai. Kai, Michael; Michael, Kai –dijo Max, presentando a ambos chicos

- Es un placer, Max habla mucho de ti –contestó Michael, saludando a Kai

- Gracias, supongo respondió el chico de cabello bicolor

Después de platicar un rato, Michael recogió las valijas de él y Max, y le hizo la seña de que ya era hora de irse. Max se despidió de Kai, y se fue con Michael.

Apenas se había ido Max, Kai escuchó la voz de su acompañante, su compañero de clase Josh.

- Puedes creerlo Kai? Me cobraron mucho por un café en vaso, es en vaso! Como pudieron atreverse...qué te pasa, te veo distraído. –preguntó un extrañado josh

- No es nada, es sólo que me encontré con un amigo –respondió Kai, dándose la media vuelta y dando la espalda a Josh.

- Mmm, se trataba de Rei?

En el momento en que Josh mencionó el nombre de Rei, Kai se detuvo en seco e inmediatamente, un recuerdo de Rei vino a su mente. Kai pesó en aquel momento que hubiera deseado que nunca terminara...aquel día...

- Kai? –preguntó Josh al observar la reacción de Kai

- No, no era Rei

- Ah, que lástima –respondió el chico

- Espera un momento, cómo es que tu sabes el nombre de Rei? –preguntó algo exaltado Kai

- Es una larga historia que en realidad yo sé que no me vas a creer –contestó el chico algo nervioso

- No te preocupes, el camino al colegio es largo

- Eehh...claro

- Anda, date prisa, afuera nos espera alguien que nos llevará al colegio –comentó Kai

- Si!

Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada del aeropuerto donde los esperaba una persona que los llevaría al instituto donde estarían quedándose durante el tiempo de su estancia en Rusia.

Bueno, eso es todo por el momento. Aburrido, si incluso yo acepto que no me convenció del todo pero no se preocupen, les prometo que el próximo capítulo estará mejor, ya que intentaré terminarlo ya en el siguiente capítulo, y sino por lo menos Kai y Rei van a verse de nuevo! Y probablemente tengan un recuerdo de la fiesta de despedida de Robert; pero bueno me despido y ya saben, espero sus comentarios o lo que sea. Hasta la vista!


	8. Sorpresa!

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, tardé un poco (mucho diría yo), lento pero seguro cierto, pero bueno, no os entretengo más, espero que les guste!

**DISCLAIMER:** Como de costumbre y para mi desgracia, Beyblade no me pertenece, no me ha pertenecido pero creo sinceramente que un día me pertenecerá! Hasta entonces, esperaré y luego modificaré la historia como quiera! si señor!

**Capítulo 8 : Sorpresa!**

Eran ya las 5 p.m. y el barco estaba a punto de arribar al puerto de la ciudad de Vladivostok, Rusia.

Rei y Tyson se encontraban hablando de la última fiesta que tuvieron juntos, cuando observaron que el barco estaba a punto de arribar al puerto, lo cual significaba que tendrían que separarse, para seguir rumbos diferentes ya que la siguiente ruta era tomar un tren para al fin llegar a la ciudad de Moscú; ambos amigos decidieron que tal vez podrían reunirse otro día para seguir platicando sobre los viejos tiempos y algunos asuntos mas que quedaron inconclusos.

- Bueno, creo que aquí nos despediremos cierto? -preguntó Tyson, un poco desanimado.

- Eso parece -respondió Rei, un poco apagado también.

- Fue un placer verte de nuevo Rei, espero que vayas a visitarme algún día -dijo Tyson, estrechando la mano a su amigo

Rei lo miró e hizo lo propio, para después asentir. Así, los chicos se despidieron y ambos tomaron caminos diferentes.

Mientras tanto, Michael y Max se dirigían al lugar en donde se hospedarían, que era un hotel de cinco estrellas y de los mejores de todo Moscú. Al llegar al hotel, Max se sorprendió mucho al ver que en realidad era enorme; siguió a Michael hasta la recepción, donde se impresionó aún más al descubrir que el chico con el que llevaba un tiempo saliendo sabía hablar ruso, en la recepción los atendieron muy amablemente, dándoles la llave de su habitación. Así que los dos chicos rubios, con su equipaje, se dirigieron al elevador para dirigirse a su habitación; al subir, Max pensó que sería bueno preguntarle a Michael sobre cómo era que podía hablar ruso.

- Vaya Michael, no tenía idea de que pudieras hablar ruso -le dijo Max a su novio

- No te lo había dicho, pensé que sí -respondió el chico rubio

- Además del ruso y el inglés, hablas otros idiomas? -preguntó Max

- Mmmm...sé hablar alemán, francés y un poco de japonés -respondió Michael

- Wow, increíble

- Cuando era pequeño viajaba mucho con mis padres, así que tuve que aprenderlos, además, también los uso en el trabajo -comentó Michael

- Supongo -respondió Max

- Oye Max, desde que salimos del aeropuerto he querido preguntarte algo

- Qué sucede?

- Ese chico que me presentaste en el aeropuerto era Kai Hiwatari, de la familia Hiwatari, proveniente de Rusia?

- Creo que si, porqué? -preguntó Max, algo confundido

- Por nada, mira, ya llegamos a nuestro piso, vamos -dijo Michael, bajándose del elevador

- Ok, vamos -dicho esto, Max siguió a Michael, para dirigirse a su habitación, sin embargo, aún tenía dudas sobre el porqué Michael le había preguntado por Kai; decidió olvidarlo y seguir adelante...por el momento.

En el colegio Whitney, Kai y Josh ya habían llegado y les habían dado la ubicación de sus dormitorios. Kai había estado muy agradecido de que no le habían dado una habitación siquiera cerca de su compañero de escuela, y tampoco les había tocado en el mismo salón de clases; aunque su sorpresa fue aun más grande cuando, al entrar a su habitación, vio a Josh sentado en la cama, esperándolo.

- Qué diablos se supone que estás haciendo aquí y sentado en MI cama, Josh? -preguntó un poco exaltado Kai

- No es obvio, se que vas a estar muy agradecido conmigo Kai! -respondió muy tranquila y felizmente el alegre joven

- Algo me dice que no...pero sólo lo preguntaré una vez Josh, qué hiciste? -preguntó Kai algo preocupado

- Pedí un cambio de habitación, por supuesto, dormiremos en la misma habitación y ya pedí mi cambio de salón para que estemos en las mismas clases, no es genial! -preguntó muy feliz Josh

- Claro...genial -respondió Kai en un tono sarcástico y un poco aturdido por el comentario de su amigo

- Nos divertiremos mucho Kai, ya verás, para comenzar...-dijo Josh, empezando a decir un sinnúmero de actividades que podrían hacer juntos.

Kai se lamentaba de lo que había dicho el chico, iba a ser un verano muy largo, pensó de nuevo para si mismo; mientras no escuchaba todo lo que le decía Josh.

De repente, tocaron a la puerta de la habitación y el chico rubio guardó silencio, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a abrir la puerta y al abrirla vio a una maestra del plantel.

- Buenas tardes joven Joshua, se encuentra el joven Hiwatari? -preguntó la mujer

- Claro Miss Holstein -respondió el chico y luego volteo a donde se encontraba su compañero de habitación- Kai te buscan

- Ya escuche genio -respondió Kai y se dirigió a la mujer

- Puede acompañarme joven Hiwatari?

- Claro, pero, puedo preguntar para qué?

- Alguien lo busca

- Quién? -preguntó Kai extrañado, pues no sabía de quien podría tratarse

- Sólo acompáñeme

- Si

La mujer se dirigió a la sala de maestros, y abrió la puerta indicándole a Kai que entrará, Kai la miró y entró y al entrar se llevó una gran sorpresa.

- Hola Kai, cómo estás, vine a verte

- Qué estás haciendo...aquí...

Entretanto, Tyson y compañía ya se encontraban en el tren que los llevaría a la ciudad de Moscú, donde se encontraba el lugar donde se estarían quedando mientras estuvieran en Rusia.

Al llegar a la estación de trenes, les comunicaron que se había asignado un vagón completamente para las personas que habían ganado en el concurso de un viaje a Rusia con todos los gastos pagados. Después de esto, Tyson se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir quienes eran sus compañeros de tren, ya que se trataba de Rei y Lee, puesto que ellos también habían ganado un concurso al igual que Tyson.

Lee, Hiromi y Kyouju se encontraban platicando y probando la comida que les habían llevado, mientras que Tyson y Rei se encontraban platicando. La plática había sido amena, pero Tyson notó que cuando le preguntaba a Rei sobre la última vez que se habían visto o sobre Kai, éste evadía la pregunta y cambiaba el tema. Ya iban cuatro veces que lo hacía.

- Sí, aún lo recuerdo -comentó Rei con algo de nostalgia

- Cierto...sabes Rei, ya estoy cansado, van casi seis veces que te hago la misma pregunta y tú sólo me evades y cambias el tema -dijo Tyson algo molesto

- En serio, no me había percatado de ello -contestó Rei a las acusaciones de Tyson, desviando la mirada

- No me mientas, Rei pasó algo aquel día? –

Preguntó Tyson, a lo que Rei no respondió nada, así que Tyson, un poco desilusionado suspira, se voltea y guarda silencio por unos segundos para luego añadir un comentario a la plática

- Sé perfectamente lo que pasaba entre tu y Kai, ambos se gustaban mucho, lo sé porque a últimas fechas les era más difícil ocultar sus sentimientos Rei –comentó Tyson

Rei solamente tenía su mirada desviada, sin responder a las acusaciones de su amigo.

- O me equivoco? –pregunto Tyson

- Para nada, tienes razón en lo que dices, ciertamente él y yo nos amábamos como no tienes idea –comentó Rei, notándose la tristeza en su tono de voz

- Entonces por qué Rei, por qué te fuiste aquél día? –preguntó Tyson

- Tuve mis razones Tyson –contestó Rei

- Lo suficientemente fuertes para abandonar a Kai? –preguntó otra vez Tyson

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio por algunos momentos, hasta que Rei rompió el silencio para contestar a las acusaciones de Tyson.

- No fue nada del otro mundo Tyson, sólo descubrí la verdad, alguien me abrió los ojos, Kai y yo no podíamos estar juntos, éramos dos personas completamente diferentes, créeme. –contestó Rei

- De que se supone que estás hablando? –dijo Tyson

- Verás, todos sabemos que la familia de Kai es muy poderosa y muy importante en Rusia y en muchos lugares y yo…simplemente no estoy a la altura de un chico como él –respondió el chico de ojos dorados

- Esa es una tontería Rei,

- Qué? –

- Si ambos se amaban, por qué separarse por una razón tan trivial como lo es la clase social o la posición, quién te dijo esas cosas? –preguntó Tyson

- Bueno…fue porque… -contesta Rei, mientras empieza a recordar un evento que sucedió, empezó a recordar a la persona que le dijo esas cosas…aunque el siempre había sido tan amable y gentil con él, Rei nunca entendió porqué le dijo todas esas cosas.

**1 año atrás**

Eran las 4:39 a.m. y Rei despertó de golpe, había tenido un mal sueño y se había alterado mucho, se despertó pues necesitaba confirmar que había sido sólo un sueño. Cuando intentó incorporarse para observar, sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaban por la cintura y parecían no querer soltarlo nunca. Al ver esto, Rei sonrió, pues los brazos que le sujetaban pertenecían a Kai, al verlo, comprobó que no había sido un sueño, realmente había sucedido…Rei pensó en ello, y unos momentos después, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para liberarse del agarre de Kai para salir a tomar algo de aire fresco, y que mejor lugar para tomar aire que la azotea, pensó el chico de ojos dorados.

Rei se liberó del agarre de su amado y salió a la azotea, el sol ni siquiera salía todavía, y en el cielo, se podía observar una hermosa luna amarilla que iluminaba el cielo de una manera espectacular. Al observar la luna, Rei se sintió tranquilo, hasta que de repente escuchó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba, miró y vio que sólo se trataba de alguien ya conocido.

- Ah, me asustaste! –comentó Rei

- Lo siento Rei, no era mi intención –respondió

- Donde estuviste toda la fiesta, te perdí de vista casi al principio

- Sólo fui a dar una vuelta…pero dime, que hay de ti?

- A que te refieres?

- Hablo de Kai y creo que sabes a lo que me refiero

- Qué con él –respondió Rei

- Tu deberías saberlo ya, el y tú son de clases distintas Rei, tu sabes, Kai pertenece a una familia de gran rango y mucha clase en Rusia, es una persona muy importante…y la verdad, no es por nada pero tú…digamos que no tienes mucha clase y no estás a la altura de alguien con la clase de Kai, no lo crees?

En ese momento Rei guardó silencio y agachó un poco la cabeza; sabía que él tenía razón, Rei recordó que una vez, platicando con Kai, éste le había comentado que su familia era muy influyente en lo que era Rusia unos países de Europa y algunos más. Al recordar esto, Rei sintió que tenía razón en todo lo que decía…él no estaba a la altura de Kai.

- No crees que lo mejor sería que te alejaras?

- Qué! –respondió un sorprendido Rei

- Verás, Kai, dentro de pronto, será un gran empresario, debido a que el es el único heredero de la familia Hiwatari, así que se hará cargo de las empresas de su familia, las cuáles son muchas, como Hiwatari Incorporated, Hiwatari International, Laboratorios BioVolt, Instituto Bega; que en realidad es un colegio para chicos con un intelecto superior, por solo nombrar algunos…o quieres que siga?

- …..Tu lo crees? –contestó Rei algo entristecido

- Es como te lo digo, además de todo eso, Kai necesita un heredero y la verdad, no creo que tu puedas dárselo, entiéndelo Rei, la separación, es lo mejor para los dos

- …Tienes razón, separarnos es lo mejor

- Separarse era lo mejor? –preguntó Tyson

- Así es, me di cuenta que todo lo que él dijo era cierto, él tenía razón Tyson, yo no tenía en realidad ninguna oportunidad con Kai! –contestó Rei desesperado y algunas lágrimas asomándose por sus hermosos ojos dorados

Tyson guardó silencio por unos momentos y se acercó un poco a Rei y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

- No era cierto Rei –contestó Tyson

- A que te refieres?

- Verás, era cierto por que tu así lo quisiste, pero si te digo la verdad, no creo que ese haya sido el pensamiento de Kai, bueno, al menos se lo dijiste a él, o le preguntaste sobre ese asunto? –preguntó Tyson

- Bueno, a decir verdad, al escuchar todo eso, regresé a mi habitación y recogí mis cosas sin esperar a que Kai despertara para hablar sobre ese asunto

- Rei, creo que conviví con Kai un buen tiempo como para decirte que él en realidad te quería y créeme, hubiera dejado muchas cosas por ti, sé que no lo parece, pero Kai es de esas personas que cuando se enamoran lo hacen en serio, además, él nunca te hubiera dejado partir –le dijo Tyson en un tono de voz que Rei nunca había escuchado

- Tal vez… -contestó Rei

- Así que ahora me prometerás algo, si llegamos a ver a Kai en Rusia, hablarás con él y le dirás todo lo que me contaste, te parece? –preguntó Tyson

- Cierto, dijo que tal vez dentro de poco estaría viviendo en Rusia…tu ganas, si lo llego a ver, se lo diré todo –contestó Rei un poco más animado

- Ahora, volvamos adentro, los chicos nos esperan

- Sí!

Entretanto, en el colegio Whitney, Kai se encontraba en la sala de maestros aún sorprendido por su visita.

- Sorprendido Kai?

- Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí Boris? –preguntó Kai aún sorprendido

- Bueno, vine a visitarte –respondió el chico, que se encontraba sentado en un sillón

- Qué quieres, normalmente no vendrías a visitarme sólo para decir hola

- Parece que me conoces bien Kai, verás, me mandó Yuriy

- Ahora que quiere

- Va a haber una fiesta en tu casa y Yuriy pensó que debíamos invitarte

- Es un descarado, pensaba hacer una fiesta en MI casa y no invitarme?

- Mmm, teóricamente, sí –respondió Boris

- Está bien, iré pero ahora que es lo que celebran? –preguntó Kai algo molesto

- Un aniversario más de salir juntos!...creo

- Cuándo? –preguntó Kai

- Será pasado mañana

- Ahí estaré, ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que hablar contigo, adiós –dijo Kai, mientras salía de la habitación

- Adiós…parece que salió bien, ahora lo mejor será que regrese y le avise a Yuriy que Kai aceptó

Dicho esto, Boris se levantó de su asiento y salió del colegio Whitney para dirigirse a la mansión Hiwatari.

Así es, aquí termina, por el momento, disculpen mi retraso, había estado muerta con la escuela y ustedes saben, trabajos finales, pero como ya salí de vacaciones, estoy decidida a tratar de terminarlo lo antes posible, para estas alturas ya se puede saber quien es el "informante anónimo" cierto, y creo que en el siguiente capítulo diré quien le dijo esas cosas a Rei…incluso yo me conmoví, pero bueno, hasta la vista y FELICES FIESTAS, POSADAS Y DEMÁS FESTEJOS QUE TENGAN!


	9. Juntos para siempre

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, tardé un poco (mucho diría yo) cierto, pero bueno, no os entretengo más, espero que les guste!

DISCLAIMER: Una vez más, Beyblade no me pertenece, es propiedad del Sr. Takao Aoki, aunque me gustaría que fuera mío…así podría modificar muchas cosas…pero bueno, por desgracia, no me pertenece.

Capítulo 9: Juntos para siempre

Era muy temprano y los primeros rayos del sol ya se estaban asomando, y aunque simplemente no daban calor, iluminaban un poco la habitación, tocando el delicado rostro de Max, que hizo que, combinados con el ruido que hacía Michael, se despertara. El chico rubio se despertó y miró el reloj, eran las 7:15 a.m., muy temprano para él, pero no iba a poder seguir durmiendo con todo el ruido que su novio hacía, así que pensó que lo más coherente sería levantarse para darse una ducha.

Max se incorporó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama para despertarse completamente, cuando Michael lo mira y deja el ejercicio por un momento, se levanta del suelo y se dirige hacia Max.

- Buenos días Maxie, pensé que te despertarías más tarde -dijo Michael sentándose al lado de Max, mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de su novio

- Bueno, me hubiera despertado más tarde de no haber sido por todo el ruido que hacías -contestó Max recargándose en el hombro de su novio

- Vaya, y yo que pensaba que anoche te había dejado exhausto lo suficiente como para no despertarte aun si hiciera mucho ruido -dijo Michael abrazando completamente a Max

- Eres un chico muy malo, pero no voy a discutir sobre lo de anoche, y sabes porqué, porque me voy a dar una ducha y después quiero salir a pasear a Rusia ya que la última vez que vine, no fue exactamente para pasear, ok? -contestó Max mientras se levantaba de la cama y tomaba sus cosas para ducharse

- Esta bien, pero tengo una mejor idea -contestó Michael mientras se levantaba de la cama y abrazaba a Max por la espalda- qué te parece si nos duchamos juntos y después salimos a donde tu desees?

- Suena tentador...mmm...está bien, tu ganas -dijo Max

- Bien, hecho! -contestó Michael mientras tomaba al chico rubio en sus brazos

- Hey, cuidado! -contestó Max entre risas

- Espero que estés listo

Michael tomó a Max en sus brazos y entraron al baño; lo que Max no vio era que su celular, que se encontraba en una repisa localizada al lado de su cama. El teléfono estaba sonando y marcaba un número conocido que después de unos segundos de no obtener respuesta, colgó.

Entretanto, en otro lugar, Kai se encontraba de pie en frente de la ventana de su dormitorio, mirando hacia afuera, el cielo estaba algo nublado, al parecer nevaría en unas horas; mientras observaba el cielo, marcaba al celular de Max aunque éste no contestara su llamada. Qué caso tenía haberle dado su número de celular si no iba a contestarlo, o acaso... Max no querría contestar por que era él quien llamaba?...creo que eso solo lo sabría el chico rubio ojiazul.

En eso, Kai observó que su compañero se estaba arreglando para salir a algún lado, cosa rara en Josh, ya que casi no le gustaba salir. Cuando lo quería, Josh podía ser muy raro.

- Vas a salir? -preguntó Kai a su compañero

La pregunta de Kai sobresalto al chico que estaba ocupado sacando unas cosas de su maleta, y por la misma razón, se puso algo nervioso.

- Si, tengo que comprar algo que Ran me pidió, y después...iré a visitar a una persona, un pariente mejor dicho. -contestó el chico rubio un poco sobresaltado

- Vaya...que tengas suerte

- Claro...tu no vas a salir Kai?

- No tengo ningún lugar a donde ir -respondió Kai algo pensativo mirando hacia la ventana

- Qué hay de ese chico que vino a visitarte, Boris cierto, no dijiste que te había invitado a algún tipo de festejo? -cuestionó el chico rubio a su amigo mientras cerraba su maleta y se ponía un abrigo para salir a la calle

- Sí pero la verdad no tengo muchos deseos de ir -contestó Kai mientras se retiraba de la ventana y se recostaba en su cama llevando sus brazos a la cabeza

- Deberías asistir, algo bueno puede pasar -comentó Josh

- ... -Kai solo guardó silencio mirándolo algo extrañado

-...Bueno, debo irme porque se hará más tarde, así que nos vemos! -expresó el chico mientras salía de la habitación

¿Tarde, apenas son las 7:30 a.m. A veces Josh es muy raro...pero por qué habrá dicho eso? pensó Kai

Josh era una persona un tanto peculiar así que su comportamiento la mayoría de las veces era extraño. No había nada que hacer más que mirar el techo...la habitación se sentía muy vacía y sola, tanto que se podía escuchar el andar del reloj. Fue en aquel momento en que Kai recordó la noche en que hizo suyo a Rei, el cuerpo del chico era muy frágil y estilizado...era hermoso, pero sin embargo, por más que lo pensara no podía entender la razón del porqué Rei se había ido a la mañana siguiente sin dar explicación alguna. Tal vez no le había agradado, quien podría saber la razón, pero fuese cual fuese, Kai no la sabía y por el momento, no le interesaba, o eso quería creer, así que pensó que lo mejor sería distraerse, y que sería bueno ir a dar una caminata por Rusia y despejar su mente un poco, tenía que alejar a Rei de sus pensamientos o eso solo le haría más daño.

Mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad, Kyouju se encontraba hablando con Hiromi sobre lo que había sucedido el día anterior, y le estaba contando que su encuentro con Rei no había sido fortuito, sino planeado por alguien más.

- Planeado dices? -pregunto una Hiromi algo intrigada

- Así es, nuestro amigo me informó anoche que el encuentro con Rei fue arreglado por uno de sus tantos delegados

- Uno de sus tantos delegados?

- Así es, y al parecer dice que el encuentro con Kai y Max sucederá más rápido de lo que nos esperamos -contestó Kyouju mirando su laptop mientras tecleaba algunas cosas en ella

- Eso espero...anoche Tyson estaba muy feliz por haber visto a Rei, y dijo que nunca se hubiera imaginado que Rei se sintiera de esa manera hacia Kai -le comentaba Hiromi al chico que se encontraba algo distraído

- Yo siempre lo sospeche, tu sabes, la manera en que se miraban, la forma en que se dirigían el uno al otro...además todos siempre dijeron que harían buena pareja y que se veían bien juntos -contestó Kyouju sin dejar de mirar al ordenador

- Tienes razón, oye que te parece si Tyson, tu y yo salimos a dar una vuelta a las calles, tu sabes para pasear y comprar algo para el abuelo y los chicos del colegio -preguntó Hiromi

- Ok, pero antes, nuestro informante dice que debemos ir a un lugar, sería eso posible? -preguntó el chico de gafas

- Qué mas da, hace mucho que dejé de confiar en ese tal "informante", pero bueno iré a buscar a Tyson, te veo en el lobby a las 9 ok? -dijo la chica mientras salía de la habitación

- En un momento bajaré... -

Kyouju miró la puerta por unos segundos hasta que escuchó que la chica se había alejado lo suficiente, después miró su laptop y en la pantalla estaba un correo electrónico que contenía un domicilio de una casa particular y adjunto, un croquis donde se especificaba la ubicación de la misma. Kyuouju lo observó por unos momentos para después tomar una hoja de papel y lápiz para intentar copiarlo y así poder saber en donde era.

En otro lugar, en la calle Arbat de Moscú, Rei y su amigo Lee se encontraban paseando por el lugar conociendo algunos lugares históricos y turísticos de la ciudad.

- Realmente Rusia es muy grande, no lo crees Rei? -preguntó Lee a su amigo

- Eso creo, además es muy bonita...mmm, ¿Lee, puedo preguntarte algo? -respondió el chico un poco distraído y algo confundido

- ¿Qué sucede Rei?

- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos exactamente?

- Vamos a visitar a un relativo mío que vive aquí en Rusia, ya te lo dije

- Claro, lo que digas -contestó Rei algo cansado

Era lógico cierto, habían salido desde muy temprano a caminar y conocer la ciudad ya que Lee había dicho: "Todo se aprecia mejor por las mañanas, además recuerda Rei, al que madruga Dios lo ayuda!". Si, esas habían sido sus palabras; a pesar de todo, Rei estaba cansado ya que habían caminado demasiado y no habían desayunado aún, así que el chico pensó que sería bueno si le propusiera a su amigo que llegaran a desayunar ya que estaba hambriento.

- Oye Lee, qué te parece si llegamos a desayunar en algún lugar, me estoy muriendo de hambre -le comentó Rei a su amigo

- Me parece una gran idea Rei, iremos a desayunar y después de eso, iremos a comprar algo de ropa y además, algunos recuerdos y...

- No crees que sería bueno que fuéramos primero a visitar a tu pariente, conocido o lo que sea, antes de ir de compras? -preguntó Rei

- Eso es lo de menos, no importa, ahora entremos a ese restaurante,

te parece? -contestó Lee

- Lo que sea -respondió Rei

- Bien, entonces, entraremos!

De lo que Rei no se percató al entrar era que en este mismo restaurante se encontraban desayunando también Max y su novio Michael, pero como iba pensando en lo que podía pedir para desayunar, no se molestó en ver a las demás personas que se encontraban en ese lugar.

Max se encontraba desayunando algo de fruta y un vaso de jugo, mientras que platicaba con Michael sobre la demás gente que se encontraba en ese lugar hasta que miró a las dos personas que iban entrando al restaurante y los reconoció a ambos.

- Qué sucede Max, de repente te distrajiste -preguntó Michael a su novio

- Es solo que me parece que conozco a esos dos chicos...claro, son Rei y Lee!

- De qué estás hablando Max?

- Michael, espera aquí, iré a llamarlos ok? -contestó Max mientras se levantaba del asiento y se dirigía hacia donde sus amigos

- Ok...

Dicho esto, Max se levantó y se dirigió hacia Rei, quien al verlo, le sonrió. Al llegar a donde se encontraban, Max abrazó a Rei y éste hizo lo mismo ya que había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto, así que Max los invitó a desayunar con él y Michael, y fue cuando Rei le dijo que debía presentarle a su nuevo novio, Max le dijo que lo haría en cuanto llegaran a la mesa.

- Qué le habrá pasado a Max?...habrá visto de nuevo a ese chico Hiwatari?...mmm...los waffles están deliciosos -Michael seguía muy ocupado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Max regresó la mesa con sus dos amigos

- Michael, hay alguien que quiero presentarte -dijo Max señalando a los dos chicos

- Oh, más amigos de Max, con mucho gusto -respondió el chico, poniéndose de pie para saludar a los amigos de su novio

- El es mi amigo Rei Kon, y el es Lee, un amigo de Rei -contestó Max señalando a ambos chicos- chicos, él es mi novio Michael Winchester

- Es un placer conocer a los amigos de Max -dijo Michael extendiendo la mano para saludarlos

- Increíble, así que eres el nuevo novio de Max, bueno, solo te pediré que cuides mucho de él -comentó Rei

- Ten por seguro que lo haré, pero bueno, porqué no almuerzan con nosotros? -preguntó Michael

- Sería una buena idea, cierto Rei? -respondió Lee

- Porqué no

Los cuatro chicos se sentaron a almorzar juntos y platicar, después de un rato cuando terminaron de almorzar, Max le preguntó a Rei la razón del porqué se encontraban en Rusia, por lo que Rei le contó a su amigo sobre el concurso que había ganado y que además de ello, Lee quería ir a visitar a un conocido que vivía allí. Max le comentó a Rei que ellos también habían ganado un viaje con todos los gastos pagados al mismo lugar y que también les había favorecido ya que Michael había ido más por negocios que por placer. Justo en ese momento, Michael se encontraba platicando con Lee y le preguntó a que punto de la ciudad se dirigían exactamente, Lee respondió la dirección y Michael se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la dirección.

- That's great, yo y Max vamos en la misma dirección, de hecho es en el mismo barrio, si ustedes lo desean pueden venir con nosotros,

qué les parece? -preguntó el chico norteamericano

- A mi me parece una idea genial, tu que piensas Rei? -comentó Lee?

- Pues, si no es molestia, está bien entonces -respondió Rei

- Genial, así podremos platicar mejor en el camino Rei -dijo Max muy animado- tengo muchas cosas que contarte!

Así los chicos decidieron que irían juntos para más facilidad, y para poder platicar bien. Mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad, Kai se encontraba atorado con Josh, ya que aunque quería salir, se encontró con su compañero de habitación, que le dijo que lo mejor sería que salieran juntos y como no tenía otra opción, se fue con él. Los chicos se encontraban en una tienda departamental comprando unas cosas que Josh decía necesitar; así que el chico rubio se encontraba mirando unas lindas pulseras en un mostrador, y junto a ellas estaban unas fragancias de marca reconocida en exhibición. Josh se encontraba muy ocupado viendo los mostradores, hasta que alguien chocó con él ya que se había descuidado un poco, así que cuando volteó para pedir disculpas descubrió un rostro conocido.

- Yo te conozco! -exclamó Josh- eres la chica que fue a buscar a Kai al colegio y que yo tuve que negar que fuiste a buscarlo porque Wyatt me lo ordenó, eres tu cierto, si mal no recuerdo, tu nombre es Hiromi

- Mmmm, así es, tu eres amigo de Kai o me equivoco?

- No te equivocas, si lo soy, y de hecho el viene conmigo, mira, ahí está -dijo el chico señalando al otro lado, donde Kai se encontraba mirando algo de ropa, específicamente, unas elegantes gabardinas en colores oscuros.

- Kai...no lo puedo creer -dijo la chica algo impresionada- en un momento regreso, tu y Kai pueden esperar aquí, no tardaré, solo iré por unos amigos que se encuentran en otro departamento ok? -comentó Hiromi mientras se alejaba.

- Está bien...vaya

Kai volteó a ver a su acompañante, que se encontraba mirando solamente a un punto fijo, así que se acercó a el y le preguntó que era lo que estaba observando, y Josh le dijo que le había parecido ver algo que tal vez le interesaría, Kai se quedó extrañado hasta que volvió a mirar y vió a un rostro conocido: se trataba de Tyson, quien al verlo, se emocionó mucho y se acercó a saludarlo.

- Vaya, pero si es nada mas ni nada menos que Kai Hiwatari -comentó Tyson mientras se acercaba al chico ruso

- Que tal Tyson, increíblemente, es un placer volver a verte -respondió Kai algo impresionado aún por el shock de ver a su viejo amigo de nuevo

- Aunque no lo parezca tenía deseos de verte Kai -dijo Tyson

- Creo que yo también -respondió el chico ruso

Después de eso, estuvieron hablando durante algunos minutos, hasta que Tyson le comentó a Kai que Hiromi y Kyouju venían con él, ambos chicos saludaron a Kai mientras que éste les preguntó que asuntos los había llevado hasta Rusia, a lo que los chicos contestaron que Tyson había ganado un concurso para un viaje con todos los gastos pagados que era exactamente para tres personas.

- Eso si que es tener suerte - comentó Josh y no fue hasta ese momento en que Kai se dio cuenta de que no había presentado a Josh con sus viejos amigos

- Es cierto, chicos, el es un amigo del colegio, su nombre es Joshua Bakst, Joshua, ellos son unos amigos, Tyson, Hiromi, y Kyouju

- Es un placer conocerlos al fin -respondió el chico saludando a los amigos de Kai

Después de hacer las introducciones necesarias, los chicos empezaron a platicar sobre algunas anécdotas sobre Kai y algunos otros asuntos. Ya empezada la plática, el tiempo empezó a correr muy rápido y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, media hora ya había pasado, así que viendo la hora que era, Kai les preguntó si se dirigirían hacia algún lugar en particular, ya que si lo deseaban, él podía llevarlos al lugar que necesitaran. Fue en ese momento que Kyouju mencionó que había un lugar al que deseaba ir, le proporcionó la dirección a Josh, quien le dijo que él se dirigía al mismo lugar, solo que a unas casas de distancia, y que si lo deseaban, podían acompañarlos.

- Esa es una gran idea -comentó Tyson- así podremos hablar de mas cosas en el camino!

- Porqué no -respondió Kai, mientras que se dirigía hacia Josh para preguntarle la dirección- oye rubio, en donde es?

- Mmmm...es sor-pre-sa Kai! -dijo el chico guardando el papel con la dirección en uno de sus bolsillos- por ahora, solo síganme, no es muy lejos de aquí, podemos ir caminando o en un taxi, ustedes deciden!

- Es una decisión difícil -comentó Hiromi

- Tengo una mejor idea -replicó Kai- vayamos en mi auto, después de todo en él vinimos o no Josh?

- Esa si que es una gran idea! -contestó Josh

Ya decidido esto, los cuatro chicos y Hiromi se dirigieron al auto de Kai para ir a la dichosa dirección que el "informante anónimo" le había proporcionado a Kyouju. Mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad, Max, Michael, Rei y Lee se encontraban casi llegando al destino acordado, para estas alturas, Rei ya le había contado a Max su encuentro con Tyson, lo sucedido entre Kai y él, y por último, la promesa que le había hecho a Tyson de hablar con Kai si es que lo veía una vez mas durante su estadía en Rusia.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Tyson, después de todo, por qué darse por vencido en algo que sin duda pudo haber resultado y que puede perderse por una tontería como eso Rei -comentó Max apoyando a su amigo

- Creo que tanto tú como Tyson tienen razón, lo haré...solo si lo veo -respondió Rei

- Como tú desees

Justo en el momento en el que terminaron de hablar, el auto de Michael se detuvo, fue entonces que pudieron apreciar que se trataba de una mansión que tenía una fachada muy antigua y además de ello, era enorme. Al bajar, los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que eran pocas las veces en que se podía ver una casa tan hermosa, así que bajaron del automóvil de Michael y decidió preguntarle a Lee quien era el dueño de aquella casa y cuál era el propósito de la visita.

- Digamos que...conozco al dueño de la mansión y le prometí que lo visitaría -respondió Lee- ahora lo mejor será que entremos ya que nos están esperando -dijo el chico mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la gran mansión

- Sería bueno que los acompañemos no lo crees Max? -preguntó Michael a su novio- tal vez necesiten compañía y creo que no llevamos prisa o si?

- Esta bien, entraremos solo si a Lee y a Rei no les molesta -contestó Max

- Para nada, en cambio -comentó Lee- será mejor

- Entonces, aquí vamos!

- Claro... -comentó Rei mientras miraba detenidamente la mansión...por alguna razón ajena a sus conocimientos, este lugar se le hacia enormemente conocido, lo cuál era prácticamente imposible dado que el nunca había visitado Rusia...y mucho menos una mansión tan elegante...o sí?

En el momento en que entraron a la mansión, los chicos no se percataron de que un automóvil de color negro se encontraba estacionándose justo enfrente de la mansión en la que ellos entraban; del auto se bajaron cinco personas, que resultaron ser Kai y compañía.

Los chicos bajaron del auto y Kai observó que delante de él había otro automóvil estacionado. Josh y compañía se quedaron sorprendidos ya que Kai solo se quedó parado afuera del auto, así que le preguntaron si pasaba algo.

- Claro que está pasando algo Josh -dijo Kai en un tono algo irritado- tengo algo que preguntarte

- Dime Kai -dijo el chico rubio

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo en MI casa?

- Ah, eso... ¿te diste cuenta?

- Por qué los trajiste aquí?

- Hay una razón lógica para esto y te lo explicaré cuando entremos te parece, tal vez los chicos tengan frío ya que está nevando... -respondió Josh

- Bien, entremos, adentro me explicarás que esta pasando entendiste? -dijo Kai aún molesto

- Lo prometo! - dicho esto el chico se encaminó a la mansión

- Supongo que hay que seguirlo verdad? -preguntó Tyson

- Supones bien -contestó Kai

Después del diálogo, los chicos entraron a la mansión y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que el lugar era aún más grande por dentro. La casa tenía un aire de nostalgia y pareciera que albergaba muchos recuerdos y experiencias, Josh les dijo a los chicos que podrían darles sus abrigos a los sirvientes, y después les indicó que lo siguieran. Ellos hicieron como Josh les dijo y después de un momento de andar por los grandes pasillos de la mansión, llegaron a unas puertas que conducían a un gran salón, y al entrar se llevaron una sorpresa aún más grande cuando notaron que allí había muchas caras conocidas, entre las cuales reconocieron a algunos viejos amigos tales como: Robert, Oliver, Johnny, Giancarlo, Garland, Zeo, Brooklyn, Michael, Miguel, Claude, entre otros.

- Vaya, tardaron mucho en llegar -se escuchó que una voz les comentaba entrando al gran salón

- Yo conozco esa voz... -comentó Kai

- Lo siento, es sólo que se retrasaron algunos minutos y por eso nos tardamos! -respondió Josh

- Si mal no me equivoco esa voz es de -dijo Kai mientras se volteaba para ver a la persona que entraba al salón mientras hablaba con Josh, y en realidad no se trataba de otra persona mas que Yuriy Ivanov. Kai se encontraba aún sorprendido mientras que el chico pelirrojo lo saludaba amigablemente.

- Vaya, por lo visto mi plan dió resultado! -comentó Yuriy muy contento

- Plan, de qué estás hablando? -respondió Kai

- Bueno, quería que vieras a alguien querido Kai, así que me puse en contacto con Josh, y con Kyouju, ya que quería que ellos se encontraran en el centro comercial y te trajeran a ti y a Tyson para que se pudieran ver una vez más, no soy la persona más amable en el mundo? -dijo Yuriy - No le hayo caso -respondió Kai todavía más irritado- si ya nos habíamos encontrado en el centro comercial, para que traernos a casa a "tomar el té"

- Tal vez tengas razón Kai, pero aún te falta un...digamos que "amigo" por ver, no lo crees, además de ellos dos, hablé con Lee y Michael Winchester para que trajeran a alguien más…

-respondió Yuriy mientras miraba hacia el otro extremo del salón donde se encontraban Raúl y Julia platicando con alguien

Kai se quedó muy sorprendido mientras que Yuriy le hizo una seña a Boris, que se encontraba cerca de los gemelos. Al verlo, Boris asintió y se dirigió a ellos, les dijo algo y ambos hermanos se retiraron del lugar revelando a dos personas que Kai conocía muy bien.

- Oigan, Max, Rei, porqué no vienen un momento, hay alguien que quiere saludarlos! -gritó Yuriy

Los chicos lo miraron sin ver a las personas que lo estaban acompañando, pero al momento de estar a muy poca distancia de él, Rei notó que en el mismo lugar se encontraban Tyson, los chicos...y Kai, Rei se detuvo en seco por unos momentos al ver a éste último...no podía creerlo...era Kai. Max se dio cuenta de que su amigo se había detenido, así que regresó y lo tomó de la mano mientras que le decía en voz baja: -_recuerda lo que nos prometiste Rei_-, y dicho esto, ambos empezaron a caminar hacia Yuriy y los demás.

Kai no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era Rei y esta vez no era ninguna ilusión que le jugaba su mente, y en el momento en que Rei y Max llegaron al lugar, se hizo un gran e incómodo silencio.

- ...Bien, Tyson, Hiromi, Kyouju, Max, y querido Josh, porqué no vienen conmigo por una bebida, después de todo, creo que nuestros amigos Rei y Kai necesitan hablar a solas por unos momentos, o ustedes no lo creen así? -les preguntó Yuriy a los chicos

- De hecho estaba a punto de proponerles lo mismo -respondió Tyson- también quiero saludar a los chicos ya que hace tiempo que no veía, que les parece la idea?

- Ya que estamos todos de acuerdo, entonces vamos! -dijo Max

Los chicos se fueron mientras que Rei y Kai se quedaron solamente mirándose el uno al otro, sin moverse ni un solo centímetro. Ambos se miraron hasta que Kai le hizo la seña a Rei de que salieran del salón para hablar en otro lugar donde no los escucharan, ya afuera, Rei tomó la primera palabra.

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos -dijo Rei sonriendo algo nervioso

- Si -respondió Kai mirando hacia otro lado

- Emm... -Rei guardó silencio mientras agachaba su cabeza mirando hacia al suelo

- ...

- Te extrañé mucho Kai...este año...ha sido tan largo, que no hay día que pase en que no piense en ti -dijo Rei con su cabeza aún baja y los ojos cerrados

Kai miró al chico de cabellos negros con algo de ternura en su mirada...el se sentía de la misma manera desde el día en que él partió sin decir nada, todos los días habían sido tan vacíos...

- Yo también... -respondió Kai, lo cual sorprendió a Rei de sobremanera, ya que en realidad no era normal que Kai expresara sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, así que pensó que si Kai había expresado sus sentimientos, lo menos que podía hacer era explicarle la razón de su partida.

- Lo siento, aquel día, fue una tontería el irme, fui un tonto al creer todas esas cosas, yo no quería irme Kai, créeme te amo más que a mi propia vida y no habría una razón por la que debería abandonarte así como así!

- Si es así, porqué me dejaste? -reclamó Kai- solo un día te fuiste sin decir nada, eso es amar a alguien, abandonarlo sin decir ni explicar nada, que manera tan rara de amar, no lo crees Rei? -dijo Kai algo molesto mientras le daba la espalda a Rei y caminaba en otra dirección; acaso creía que tan solo con pedir disculpas y decirle que lo quería, las cosas se arreglarían? de ninguna manera. Kai estaba muy absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó un sonido que llamó su atención...se trataba de Rei que estaba llorando, el chico se giró y observó que de los hermosos ojos dorados del chino brotaban cristalinas lágrimas que recorrían su delicado rostro.

- Lo siento en serio! -decía Rei entre sollozos- sé que nunca debí haber creído esas palabras, pero te amo Kai! y necesito pedirte disculpas, y necesito saber que me perdonas...

- ...No llores...sabes que no me gusta verte así...

- Qué? -respondió Rei aún algo triste

- Además, de que palabras hablas? -le cuestionó Kai

- Es solo que...aquella noche, en la terraza, alguien me dijo que tu y yo jamás podríamos estar juntos por la diferencia de clases...y todas esas cosas raras...

- Eran tonterías, quien te dijo todas esas cosas, de seguro fue Yuriy...claro, esa fue la razón por la que nos reunió, fue por que le remordía la conciencia y pensó que si nos reunía arreglaría la situación -dijo un muy molesto Kai

- No...fue Mystel

- Mystel?

- Si, y la verdad, yo me creí todo -respondió Rei algo entristecido

Kai solo miro al chico y de repente, sin que Rei se lo esperara, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente. Rei se sorprendió y justo cuando iba a preguntarle si algo le pasaba, Kai cerró sus labios con un apasionado beso al que Rei correspondió, después de esto, Rei solamente miró a Kai algo extrañado por lo que había hecho, él creía que debía estar furioso, pero en cambio lo había besado.

- Eres un gatito tonto, nunca me ha importado que seamos de clases diferentes -dijo Kai cariñosamente

- Entonces no estás enojado conmigo? -preguntó Rei

- Claro que lo estoy, así que para contentarme, te voy a castigar -contestó Kai sonriéndole

- Será doloroso?

- Mmm, no exactamente, el castigo será que tendrás que quedarte aquí conmigo y no voy a dejar que te escapes

- Te refieres a algo así como...vivir...juntos? -preguntó un sorprendido Rei

- Bingo

Dicho esto Kai volvió a besar al chico, pero esta vez, el beso se prolongo un poco más.

- No voy a dejarte ir nunca más Rei -dijo Kai

- Kai...

Rei miró al chico muy feliz de que estuvieran juntos de nuevo y de que el no estuviera enojado, así que se recargo en el hombro de Kai mientras susurraba su nombre, hasta que de repente escucharon que la puerta se abrió y del salón salieron los chicos.

- Vaya, parece que ya se reconciliaron! -dijo Yuriy

- Cierto, ya que se reconciliaron, porqué no vienen a la fiesta! -preguntó Max

Kai y Rei se miraron el uno al otro, se sonrieron y se separaron y se dirigieron al salón, y justo unos momentos antes de entrar, Kai tomó la mano de Rei y lo jaló hacia él, mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y le susurraba algo al oído.

- Jamás te volveré a dejar ir -decía Kai en un susurro

- Eso espero...aún nos queda mucho tiempo para pasar juntos, pero por ahora, pasemos el rato con los chicos, qué dices? -le dijo Rei mientras le correspondía el abrazo

- Estoy de acuerdo, entremos -respondió Kai sin soltar a su amado, Rei le sonrió y se soltó un poco.

Kai sostenía a Rei como si fuera a escaparse de sus brazos, así que Rei se recargó en su hombro mientras entraban a la fiesta, miró por la ventana y observó que afuera ya estaba nevando, había pasado mucho tiempo desde su encuentro con Kai y ahora todo parecía como un sueño, pero no era un sueño, era una realidad, la realidad de una nueva vida que empezaría al lado de la persona que más amaba en el mundo y tendría mucho tiempo para disfrutar con él, ya que de ahora en adelante estarían juntos para siempre.

- FIN –

Después de mucho tiempo y de tanto trabajo duro he terminado, al fin, he aquí el final , si les gustó o no les gustó, avísenme, ok? Pero espero sinceramente que les haya gustado y gracias por leerlo todo completo, nos vemos pronto!


End file.
